Legions of the Ancients
by SuperMastour
Summary: When the Atlean Empire plans to dominate the world, Ash and co. Must stop their conquest, only to meet the "God" warrior Brendan along the way. Now they ask, is it just the Emperor's goal for world domination, or is a darker force at work? It is Done! Last chapters up! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Legions of the Ancients

Chapter 1

Introductions

Alas, I do not own Pokemon...

_There are four continents that are inhabited by humans in the ancient world of Pokemon, one is the Kantean continent, which consists of the Kingdoms of Johtis, The Kantean Empire, the Saffron States, the Indigo Sovereignty, and the sole Ecutreak City-State. Up to the north is Sinnoh, about 25 days by rowing, it could be shortened to 7 with sail power, due to the trade winds... But anyways, that continent is consisted of only three states, the Kingdom of Mare, the Republic of Vreill, and the the Kingdom of Sierra in the north, each fighting for the depleting resources of the country, plus getting closer ground to their most sacred of places, Spear Pillar, which is holy to their main religion, Arceism. Over to the west, the tropical land of Hoenn, consisting of The Atlean Empire, the Selvan Kingdom, the Vulcan Principality, and the Coastal States, all of these are at peace as of now, but the rise of what the Atleans call a 'god' Warrior can tip that scale. Up in the far north, the newly discovered land of Unova lies, which only has a small city-state as of the moment, named by the pioneers Castelia, after the name of a supposed angel that led them there. There used to be another continent, one by the name of Fiore, but that was only in myths and tales, record only states that it 'faced the wrath of celestial gods', nothing more... But this place maybe all to real... If that's the case, then the entire population of the world faces danger, since records also state that its citizens also had the power of the gods that destroyed them... Creepy...Now without further ado... On with the story!_

0000000000

Ash, faithful general of the Kantean Empire, nothing like his older brother, Red, who is now a wanted assassin for killing the Duke of Cerulean, and countless other officials as well. He has a rival in the ranks, General Gary, his childood friend, well, they're no longer that type of friends, and odd enough, Gary has a a brother, older, who's name is Blue, who in turn is the rival of Red. Enough of this hate traingle, or square, or geometric shape, it was Ash who was tasked with a very important task, guarding the castle, for a very special visitor was coming.

"Why did they chose thou to guard the castle?" Gary grumbled as he sipped some spring water in the palace guard lounge room, "I do not know.. But I am superior!" Ash taunted as he placed on his armor, "Big deal, the only person coming is the King and Queen of the Coastal states.." Gary continued, "And maybe the fair princess.." Ash said, swooning at the thought. "Ha ha! You're pulling my under garments!" Gary joked, "You're a warrior! Even if you did have sentimental value to her, you could never wed!" "Shut your trap, I am a noble and I could!" Ash spat and left in anger, hearing him no more, "Hahahahahaha! Smell you later!" Gary said as the distance widened between them.

**0(Atlean Empire- Capital City)0**

"Praise be to Atlas!" the high priest yelled at the sky while an offering burned in front of him, "He who lifts the World with his might! He who guides the World across the sun!" "Praise Atlas!" the crowd under the large pyramid structure yelled, "Praise be to him and Emperor Birch! Incarnation of the Sun!" the high priest continued, and the crowd roared. "Subjects!" Emperor Birch yelled, raising his hand as if to tell them to cease talking, "Today is a day of prophecy, for what Atlas promised us has been given! Behold now, The god Warrior!" he yelled, and Brendan appeared from the inner sanctuary in the religious pyramid. The crowd roared and praised their deity, "Brendan, the son of Atlas himself, half god, half man!" Birch continued, "But he needs the sun to guide his path, so I am still above him, for I am the sun!" "Now on this day!" the high priest spoke, "We will bless Brendan, so that his father will shine over him!" "And with that blessing, we shall ride as victors in conquest!" Birch informed, and the people gave it all they have, "LONG LIVE ATLAS! LONG LIVE THE ATLEANS!"

After the blessings of the 'god' warrior, the Atlean Armies marched through New Atleas, the capital, in a huge celebration made by the citizens, who continued chanting the aforementioned phrase. Emperor Birch and Brendan led the parade, on their chariots drawn by Shiny Rapidashes, getting the blessings of the townsfolk, "Excuse me Emperor.." Brendan whispered to Birch, "Yes, god Warrior?" Birch responded, "I don't think I'm supposed to be used as a weapon of war.." He mumbled, "Nonsense Brendan! Remember! I am the Sun! I lead you to what is right.." Birch explained as he continued waving at his subjects, only to get a reluctant nod from Brendan. "Today we Ride in Conquest!" Birch yelled, "For the Glory of Atleas!" "GLORY OF ATLEAS!" his legions responded to him, "First Hoenn! Then the world!" the Emperor continued, getting another deafening roar from his massive army.

**0(Kantean Empire, Capital City.)0**

"Presenting, His majesty, King Norman and her highness, Queen Catherine!" a herald announced as the royals walked in, "Along with their Child, Princess May!" "Salutations.." The Emperor of Kanto/ea, Oak, greeted, "Salutations." Norman bowed, "I see that you are here on good news?" Oak asked, "Yes.. We agree on your terms.. We will allow the trade route to Vreill on our waters..." Catherine responded. "I see... Well, I cannot thank you enough for your wise decision.." Oak mumbled happily, "I see you brought your child along.." "Yes... We thought she would enjoy the trip into this beautiful, peaceful land.." Norman chuckled, "Why yes..." Oak laughed, "General Ash!" he called, "Yes your highness?" Ash quickly saluted, wiping the sweat of his brow as he did. "General Ash here is the head Praetorian of my castle." Oak mumbled, "He was the son of the last judge, that means he is of noble blood." "Hm... Are the judge not those who ruled the land before the kings?" Catherine asked, "Yes..." Oak responded, "And he is the son of the last one." "Your Highness... Don't brag about me.." Ash mumbled as he hid his blushing face, "Don't fret lad! Now lead the Princess to her room, that is if she wants to rest.." Oak mumbled, "I wish to rest mother.." May told Catherine, "Very well dear..." she responded and May walked over to Ash, "May you lead me to my quarters?" she asked Ash, who promptly led her up the spiraling stairs.

**0(Border between Vreill and Mare)0**

"Stop! What is your business here!" a border guard stopped the chariot that was approaching, "I am Queen Victorine of the Kingdom of Mare!" a voice inside called out, shocking the guard, "My apologies, your Highness!" he said and bowed, "But this is currently a war zone between Vreill and the natives! I simply cannot let you pass! For your safety of course.." he said and stood firm. "Very well.." the queen mumbled, "But your Philosopher Leader will not be happy of this.." "Oh..." the guard pondered, "Hm... Very well, you may pass.. But don't say I did not warn you!" he finished and walked off, the driver soon whipped the Rapidashes and went his way with the monarch.

**0000000000**

"So this is the castle?" May asked as she looked around, "Absolutely.." Ash said and continued carrying her belongings, "The Emperor made this to be suitable to other royals, as well as to show the wealth and majesty of the Empire.." "The decor is wonderful!" May said as they entered her room, "Any one who has been bestowed beauty such as thou hath is suitable for this." Ash mumbled, cheeks turning red. "You have such words, Praetorian.." May told him, "You can set my artifacts on my bed if thy please." "Very well.." Ash said and did as told, "But I am not only a praetorian, I am a general of the homeland army.." "Oh... How splendid!" she said and sat on her bed, "Does thou ever fight the wicked barbarians of the north?" "Some times, they ceased though..." he responded, "They hardly attack the towns bordering the mountains anymore..". "Pity.." May mumbled, "How are the relations with Johtis?" "Very well actually..." Ash replied, "The Prince of the Kingdom, Ethan I think, is marrying Ecutreak's Lady, Lyra's her name.. I think.. But I'm not into idle gossip like that." he said, "So that'll help our relations.. hopefully...". "Hm... Anyways.. is there a cleric you can call?" May asked, "I seemed to have an upset stomach from the ship ride..." "Um... Alright..." Ash said and walked towards the door, "You! Cleric!" he called from the opening, and opened the door for the healer, "Yes, Sir Ash?" the cleric bowed, "I need you to heal princess May... I'll come back later." Ash instructed and walked out, "Alright..." the healer said and turned to her, "I am Leaf.. of Pallet Village.. I am here to help you.." she said and walked towards May, "Thank you... Now as I have a.."


	2. Chapter 2

Legions of the Ancients

Chapter 2

Introductions Part 2 

"Ho ho!" King Norman chuckled, "Great joke, Oak!" "Thank you Norman!" Emperor Oak laughed, "Oh Ash!" he called out, and Ash came, "Is there any more food you need for your dinner?" Ash asked and saluted. "No no, mah boi!" Oak told him, "Come here!" "If your majesty asks of it.." Ash said and walked up next to him, "Norman, Catherine.. I've showed you this lad before?" he asked them, "Yes... He's the noble, right?" Catherine asked, "Yes!" Oak told her, "Now Ash here needs a woman, and through merchant and sailor tales, I've heard there are many beautiful women in your country...". Ash looked down in embarrassment, "Hm... I don't know.. Ash here is a noble.." Norman mumbled, "So he'll have to go through the regulations, would he not?" "Yes! Glad you thought of it!" Oak mumbled, "Are there any noble women in your country?" "Only a handful.. Daughters of Lords and Dukes... most had men.." Catherine responded, "Plus, there is our daughter.. she is of age too.." "Hm..." "Your highness.. I strongly object.." Ash mumbled, "Why? May is a beautiful young lady!" "But Your-" "What!? Don't you like her!? She's beautiful, she's rich, she's got huge- Tracts of Land!" Oak finished listing, "He's right lad, Hoenn is one of the biggest places there is.." Norman supported him. "But-" "Great! We'll set you up to court her!" Catherine said merrily, "But-" "It's agreed!" Oak chuckled, "Ash.. Prepare yourself.." "But-" Ash stuttered, but left abruptly soon after in pure embarrassment.

**0(Atlean Border..)0**

"High Brendan.." an official bowed down, "The barbarians are taking their places... What are your orders?" "Well.. We take the Atlas fist maneuver.." Brendan spoke, "Put the infantry in Torkoal formation to avoid the archers, then use the cavalry to strike down the infantry that is forming on the flanks, covering the infantry, giving them a chance to strike down the archers. Finally, get the Salamance riders to pick of the remaining force.. That is if they didn't accepted our terms.." he mumbled. "High Brendan.." another soldier came in, "The messenger returned!" "Excellent! What news does he have?" Brendan asked, "Well.. I doubt he could use speech without his cranium.." The soldier mumbled, "I do not think they accepted our terms.." the official said, and all of them walked out at the sound of yells.

"SALAK TUKA!" a barbarian on the other side of the battlefield roared, holding the head of the messenger, "LUKI GHATAK!" he continued and kicked it aside, "Men!" Brendan yelled, "Take your places! Ballistas and catapults! Arm yourselves! Archers, load!" he started to give orders around, "Infantry! Torkoal formation! We are commencing the Atlas Fist! We are going to smash them!" "YEAH!" his men roared as they took up ranks, placing their shields up and around, giving them a shell like appearance, hence the name. "Men! ATTACK!" Brendan yelled and charged with his men, "HYUIT! SAKARA!" the barbarian leader yelled and all his warriors marched to meet them, their archers firing at them, "Balistics! Fire!" the official stayed behind to order the long range weaponry, "Yes sir!" the men and the archers responded and fired their projectiles, hitting many a barbarians on the battlefield. "Hah!" Brendan yelled as he drove his spear into two enemies, "GRAKU!" a barbarian came from behind and struck him in the leg, only for his sword to snap when in struck his skin, "Ha ha!" Brendan laughed at the shocked expression and impaled him as well. Any arrow that struck Brendan went through his armor but bounced off his skin, "I love being invulnerable!" he yelled and kept helping his men fight.

000000

"RIOGHU!" the barbarian leader yelled and all of them started to retreat, only to be cut down by the excess cavalry that circled around, "Now Men!" Brendan yelled, "The Atlas Fist!" he ordered and all his soldiers exited the Torkoal and charged at the trapped barbarians, smashing them, in similar way to a fist hitting the other hand, hence the name, into more spears, swords, and Pokemon element fire. The battle ended in in favor of the Atleans, who had minimal casualties, while all the Barbarians were killed by the sword and annihilated, their tribal villages and territories became part of the Atlean Empire, but even in this great victory, Brendan still had remorse as he saw the the captive women, elderly, and children of the barbarians march through their encampment, the look of lament on their faces as they saw their fathers, husbands, sons, and Pokemon being buried nearby. "Why are you down, High Brendan?" the official asked him, "You achieved your first victory, plus you showed your god Warrior skills on the battlefield!" "I don't know if I am doing what is correct.." Brendan mumbled, "My powers are meant to help and unite people.. Not to kill.." "You are uniting people! These will soon become part of the Atleans, along with the rest of the world!" the official said, pointing at the captives, Brendan just grumbled in confusion.

**0(Kanto)0**

"So..." Ash told May as they sat at the royal dinner table, "Do you like mutton?" "Mutton? Ugh.. I only eat vegetables and the harvest of the earth.." May responded and ate some vegetable stew, "Oh... But you should try it..." Ash mumbled and bit into his Grumpig meat, "Sweet glorious deliciousness that is called mutton!" he groaned as the taste invigorated his mouth, "Wow... It must be good..." she giggled, "But I have one question, why are my parents or the Emperor not here with us?". Ash's eyes shot open, "W-Well Princess.." he stammered, "They went to do some... Diplomatic things!" "Is thou lying?" May asked, "Um... Um... Yes.." Ash mumbled in defeat, "They wanted me to court you... But I am a big flop... I'll just take thine plate and return to my quarters.." he said hopelessly as he stood up and reached for her china, "I never said you were a flop.." May told him, "I find you quite interesting, now take thy seat and talk to me." "Are you serious?" Ash said with a sparkle in his eyes, "Yes.." May reassured and Ash quickly took his seat.

"I had a wondrous time!" May said as she put up her napkin, "I did too.." Ash chuckled, "I never knew you were a professional fisher!" "And I never knew you were the heir to the throne.." May giggled, "Well... It is kind of weird, since Gary is his grandson.. I still wonder why he gave it to me.." Ash mumbled, "Well maybe because you're kind, generous, brave, considerate, and have the makings of a great king!" May responded, "You're right..." Ash said bashfully and both proceeded to inch their heads closer, "I, don't think I've felt this way before.." May mumbled and drew her lips closer and closer.. "May, Dear!" Norman yelled as he came quickly down the stairs with wife, "We must leave!" "Why father?" May asked, "A Salamance mail has come! It's from my commander, a huge mass of Atlean troops are moving across the continent!" Norman responded and started sending men to pack up the carriage, "Oh no!" May gasped, "Yes... I'm afraid the courting is over.. We apologize for any inconvenience sir Ash.." Catherine told him as she grabbed May's hand. "None taken, your highness.." Ash said at the running monarchs, "I hope I'll see you soon May!" he yelled before they went out the door, "I hope too! I'll pray to Kyogre for us!" May responded, and the door shut behind them. "What a shame.." Oak said, startling Ash, "It sure is, your Majesty.." Ash mumbled, "I hope their problems with the Atleans are fixed so you can continue your duty.." Oak told him, "I hope too... I'll be in the cathedral to pray to the Highest Deity..." Ash mumbled and started walking off, leaving Oak to feel empathy for the lad.

**0(Road from Ecutreak to Goldenrod Castle Town..)0**

"My lady Lyra.." the coach driver told her, "Yes?" Lyra responded, "I want to inform that Goldenrod is just 15 minutes away, so I suggest you get ready for the Prince.." he said, "You're right... I've heard that Prince Ethan is a picky one... I hope I'm the one he chooses.." she said pessimistically, "Calm down, my lady... Thou shalt be his first choice! By Ho-Oh I decree it!" the rider reassured and smiled at her, making her smile too. "Thank you... I'll see to it that you are rewarded.." Lyra told him as they rode through the night, the moon making the carriage glow in the dark, starry night.

**0(Vreill Sea..)0**

"Centurion Lucas!" a soldier reported to him, "Yes?" Lucas asked, "The ships of the Black Mist have been sighted in these waters!" the soldier continued, "Hmph... Pirates.. Plundering, looting, killing, it makes me sick.. Wait.. what's that?" Lucas said, sighting a dark object on the water. "I don't know sir.." the soldier said, trying to get a closer look from the portbow, "It looks like a boat!" "It is!" another soldier came in, "Bring it in then!" Lucas ordered, and the soldiers went to grab rope. "Heave!" a soldier yelled as all the soldiers strained to get the craft aboard, "Ho!" they continued, the boat inching closer to the deck, "And Heave!" the last groan sounded and the craft came on board, armed soldiers running to inspect it soon after. "Centurion! There's a girl in here!" a soldier reported and Lucas walked over, seeing a young woman in there, "She looks like a Marian.." a sailor observed by her tattered clothing, "Looks like she is... Hm.. Why is she all bruised up?" Lucas asked as he neared her, "Hm.." "HYAH!" the woman yelled as she quickly stood up and aimed her bow at his face, only for the soldiers to draw their swords to her neck. "Put them up.." Lucas ordered, and they reluctantly did, "Tell me.. what is your name?" he asked, "I-I am Dawn... Lady in waiting from the Kingdom of Mare." the lady responded, "I was visiting my father in a coastal town when it was attacked by the Black Mist and her pirates.. I resisted capture though, and they beat me and sent me adrift for dead.." she mumbled, "Those bastards.." Lucas grumbled, "Men! Search the seas! We will find the Black Mist!" "Yes sir!" the soldiers said and took their places, "Now you... Take a rest in my quarters.. you look exhausted." Lucas turned to Dawn, "Thank you, my lord.." Dawn mumbled and walked over to the only room on the ship, "Looks like she's got you good!" one of the sailors chuckled, "Be quiet!" Lucas grumbled, "Looks like our leader is in love!" another soldier laughed, along with his comrades, "Get back to work!" Lucas yelled and stormed into the steerer's deck.

"Wow..." Dawn said as she observed Lucas' room, "My lord does have many artifacts.. Almost as much as I, only in a small ship room!" she looked around, "_Omnes homines aequales creantur_... The Vreill motto.. Very beautiful indeed... Those wise philosophers...". "I'm sorry.." Lucas walked in, startling her, "We lost the Black Mist... We'll be returning to port soon though... Then you'll be on your way.." he said, "Oh... Thank you, Centurion.." Dawn mumbled, "So... You're good with the bow right?" Lucas asked, "Yes... My father taught me how to wield it since infancy... I actually took out a group of pirates before I was beaten.." she chuckled, "That's really impressive!" he exclaimed, "Yea... I'm also part of the Marian Army... A woman.. He he.." she continued,"Oh no! I don't have any problem with women in a military force.." Lucas reassured, "Though my culture frowns upon violence on women... If we are fighting a good cause, then it is all right... So how art thou?" he asked, "Not so good..." Dawn mumbled, "I am pretty beaten up, my lord.." "Please.. Don't call me lord! My name is Lucas!" Lucas told her, setting his helmet aside. "Oh.. Ok.. Lucas... So.. Are you only a naval-man?" Dawn asked, "No..." Lucas sighed, "Just momentarily, Vreill is looking for the Black Mist... It's actually very strange that my country has a military... But people say we have the best cavalry in the world... Which I find that somewhat correct.. I am actually a cavalry leader.." he explained, "Oh.. Is that so? That must be very entertaining.." she told him, "It's hard being part of a military and a lady in waiting, like myself... Does thou ever enter Mare's seas?" "Not really.. Just if the Black Mist enters and we see it..." Lucas said and took off his breastplate. "I wish I could talk more.. But I have to get some studies done.." he said and walked over to his desk, "Oh.. Your Philosophy is very important.. Is it not?" Dawn asked, "Yep.. And you probably already read the plaque on the wall there, so that was basically your crash course.." he mumbled, "You also know Vreill is lead by the Head Philosopher, Socralato, a very wise man and leader he is.. Now back on track... Vreill philosophy is that all men are created equal, having rights that have been bestowed by the Highest Deity that they cannot be separated from, so with this, even the Head Philosopher is the same as the common man, even the peasant, for we are all running the same race, Are we not?" he asked, "Right.." Dawn responded as she covered her cuts in cloth. "Unlike your monarchs, the common man can come and present his objections freely without the fear of imprisonment or death..." Lucas continued, "The reason we frown upon war is that it shames other human beings and makes bloodshed... But we had to make an army either way... Since a state cannot live without protection, so using the flat plains of Vreill, we made the Cavalry you see today... I would explain more.. But I really have to study.." he mumbled and grabbed his quill and ink.


	3. Chapter 3

Legions of the Ancients

Chapter 3

Prelude to War

**0(New Atleas)0**

"Sire.." a decorated general told Birch, "I have acquired new maps and news from the High Brendan and Commander Asus." "Very good! Place them here.." Emperor Birch told him and the man did, "Hm... Splendid news!" Birch exclaimed, "The Barbarians on the way to the Vulcans have been defeated by Asus, and our god Warrior is strategizing the offensive on the Coastals!" "It looks like they're doing the Atlas grip, your Highness.." the general observed from the map, the Atlas grip is basically the model of our Keil and Kessel, but looks to them like how Atlas's arms encircle the world. "Very good tactic! With this, the entire continent will fall in a matter of a month!" Birch exclaimed, "Hopefully they do two of them.. Hoenn is far too vast to do just one.." the general observed, "The armies they pocketed will be too many and overpower the flanks!" another general came in, "I would imagine they made that idea up now..." Birch mumbled, "But if they don't, we shall send the reserve forces to crush those in the middle towards the coast with our soldiers, two tactics in one!" "Very well thought of, Great Emperor!" the first general congratulated, "The Atlas Grip and the Atlas fist in one! 3 states with two stones!" "Splendid! I'll send the Flygon mail.." the other general said and walked off, "Hoenn will be united under one people, one ruler, one state, and one god!" Emperor Birch yelled as he looked at the map, stamping the seal of Atleas on it. "Sir!" a soldier walked in, "The reinforcements have arrived!" "Great! My wizards and knights are here!" Birch said, "Send them to both fronts!" "Will do, your Majesty!" the soldier saluted and walked off. "Great Incarnation of the Sun! The Naval might of the Atleans is ready to set sail!" a court Priest came in, "Good! We face off against the Coastal Fleet now! Their rulers are away, so it is a perfect chance to strike!" Birch responded and continued looking at the map.

**0(Sierra-Mare Border..)0**

"Lord Barry! Your marriage to one of the ladies in waiting from Mare will increase the relations between our kingdoms!" the attendant told him, "I know... But why now!? The Gaulians are attacking our towns and the best thing father does is send me bride hunting?" Barry grumbled, "I'm sure King Rowan has his reasons.." the attendant said, "Now here are your choices, they are written in this papyrus.."

**0(Goldenrod Castle Town...)0**

"My son! Feast!" King Elm told Prince Ethan, "For today is a joyous moment!" "I shall father!" Ethan said as he ate some hearty Mareep mutton, "Bring in the bride!" the townsfolk chanted, "Bring in the bride!". "Alright!" Elm announced, "For the townsfolk, bring in the promised one!" he said, and both Johtian and Ecutreak guards surrounded Lyra, making the townsfolk cheer. "I present, Lyra of the Ecutreaks!" King Elm shouted, "The wife of my son! Prince Ethan!" "Can I go see her father?" Ethan asked, "Yes son! Go admire your bride!" he told him, and Ethan dashed off his throne towards her. "I hope I am suitable for you, my lord.." Lyra mumbled, "Of course thou art! We've met before.." Ethan reassured her, "Now can I have thy hand in dance?" "Yes, my lord.." Lyra told him, and grabbed his hand, the musicians started playing a joyous song. "Long Live Prince Ethan!" the crowd cheered, "Long Live Lady Lyra!"

**0(Celadon, Kantean Empire..)00**

"This is a great occasion for both our kingdoms.." Emperor Oak said as he signed a document, "Yes! It is for the best... Saffron will survive under your empire!" the Lord of the Saffron States said, "And you Lord Audubon, from now until the end of your days, will be blessed by having a place in my royal court!" Oak told him. "The Saffron States have been Seceded by and to the Kantean Empire on August 5, the year of our Highest Deity, 100X." a recorder said as he wrote down the aforementioned, "May our Empire prosper!" Lord Audubon said as he retired to his room in the castle, "As should you and your people!" Oak responded, waving before he left, "I wonder where Ash is... I haven't seen him all days.

**0(Heonnic Ocean..)0**

"Sire!" a soldier came rushing to King Norman, "This Wingull message arrived! The Atleans are mobilizing their fleets!" "Oh my! And we wont arrive for another three days!" Catherine gasped, "That's why I prepared a Wailord for you! He'll arrive overnight!" the soldier responded, and the massive Pokemon emerged from the waters beside the ship, "Now quickly! You must get aboard!" he continued and pointed to the small room on top of the of the animal. "Alright.." Norman mumbled as he walked off, "And May, stay here!" "Father!" May protested, "I mean it! I cannot risk your life!" Norman responded and got on the Wailord, who soon swam off after some guards got on it as well. "We'll make sure the princess arrives safely!" a soldier told the departing king, "Well... Come on, we have better get this ship cleaned." another soldier, "There's a Clampearl on the lower deck..." "Hehehehe.." the soldier chuckled, "You thought I was one of you guys!? How preposterous!" he said and took of his helmet. "RED!?" the other soldiers said in shock as the ruthless assassin revealed himself, "Yes! And Gog and Magog thirst for blood!" Red said, referring to his infamous wrist blades, and with a swift jump, he was on.

"AUGH!" a soldier yelled as he was impaled from behind, "I got you!" another one yelled, trying to strike Red, but failing, "Ha ha!" Red said as he jumped over his victim and stabbed the attacker, "Surround the Princess!" one of the soldiers yelled, but was soon struck down by Red himself. A few tense minutes passed as the frightened princess saw the slaughter of the soldiers, Red didn't even seem to get cut or sliced in anyway, shape or form, they just fell one by one in front of him. Red finished off the last soldier and turned to May, a sly smile appearing on his face, "So... You're the Princess of the Coastal States.." he chuckled, "Please Sir.. Have mercy..." May mumbled in fear, "I'm sure you would fetch a pretty penny in my market.." Red continued walking towards her, "Please.. I'll do anything." "HAH!" Red yelled and made his blade appear, stopping at her chin. "AAH!" May shrieked in fear and flinched hard, "Ha ha ha.. What the?" Red said in disgust as a huge wet stain appeared over May's dress, "Ugh.. A royal indeed.." he grunted, "Please sir.. Don't hurt me.." May sobbed, "Hm... I'll hurt you just a little... Are you still a virgin?" "Please Sir! Anything but that!" May yelled, "Oh yeah.." Red grumbled as he started to unbuckle his belt. "She said no!" a voice yelled from behind them, it was Ash, laden in his Kantean Armor, "Ash!?" Red said in shock, "That's right! Now you walk away from the princess and I'll just be on my way!" Ash told him, "Alright..." Red mumbled and buckled his belt again, "It takes guts to talk that way to a trained assassin.." "Good.. Now-" "HAH!" Red yelled and threw a knife at him, only for it to be blocked by his shield. "Nice try..." Ash chuckled, "Yes.. I was just testing you.." Red laughed, "I know thou art still my brother with that.." "And I now thou art still a sneaky man." Ash responded, "So.. Long time no see.." "Same here... So is this thy lady?" Red asked, "Um.. Not really.." Ash mumbled and sheathed his sword.

**0(That night..)0**

"Captain Kalos.." a sailor told his superior, "Yes?" "The Coastal Fleet is taking positions.." the sailor reported, "Excellent... Deploy the signal flags... We're taking the initiative.." the captain reported and gave the signal to the crows nest.

"Captain Seymour.. The Atleans are turning back!" a Coastal soldier announced, "What!? They must've seen our naval might!" the captain laughed, for the Coastal States had the largest naval fleet in the world, all congregated here at this area. "We will take them!" the captain announced, and the flagman put the charge to battle flag, "Man the archers!" he continued, and the archers took their positions, lighting their arrows once they did. "Kalos! The Coastals are striking!" a soldier yelled as stones from enemy catapults splashed in the water, "Wait!" Kalos said, "But sir-" KRACK! a ship was struck by a projectile, busting open the hull. "Sir!" "Send the signal to scream in agony!" the captain said, "But sir! We're being attack-" "Just do it!" Kalos yelled, "Y-Yes sir!" the soldier said and gave the signal to the flagman, who sent the coding in the flag, and all the men in the Atlean fleet yelled in agony. "What are they doing!?" Seymour said, seeing their actions, "Looks like they are mad!" the soldier said. "Why are we doing this!?" the soldier asked captain Kalos, "Just wait..." Kalos responded, and suddenly, the waters in front of the Coastal fleet started to bubble. "What's going on?" the soldier asked, "This is a Gyrados nesting area!" Kalos laughed as the monotonous leviathans emerged from the sea, attacking the Coastal ships, "Oh! That's why you wanted us to scream in agony!" a sailor said, "Gyrados never attack the victim!" "Yes! Now watch the fire works!" Captain Kalos laughed as the ships of the enemy burned.

"Retreat!" Seymour ordered as the ships were being sunk all around him, and the flagman gave the signals, and the ships started to turn, some being destroyed before they could.

0000000

"Vicotry of the Atleans!" Captain Kalos cheered, "Now what are the casualties?" "Thirteen Atlean ships to 600 Coastal!" a soldier reported, "Excellent! Send the Flygon mail to the emperor! Victory of the Atleans!" The Captain ordered, "YES!" his fleet cheered in victory.


	4. Chapter 4

Legions of the Ancients

Chapter 4

The World Notices

"What!?" King Norman said in shock, "Yes sire! Our Navy has suffered a terrible defeat against the Atleans!" a soldier reported, holding the Salamance mail the arrived, "And the Atleans are now attacking our towns in the Southwest!" "This is an outrage! Send my army to meet them!" Norman slammed his fist, "Yes Sir!" the soldier said and retreated. "I'll send a delegation to the Vulcans and the Selvans!" Norman grumbled as he walked to the messenger room, grumbling curses towards the Emperor of the Atleans.

000000

"Armies! Arise!" the Prince of the Vulcans, Drew, spoke to his people, "The evil Atlean Empire has betrayed the peace of Hoenn, and they want to attack us! By the Will of Groudon and the divine right it gives us to protect the to lair of Regirock, we will defend our country!" "AAH!" his army yelled, "We will protect our land from the invaders, we are a free principality! And we will not be controlled by any enemy of ours! Now! Take Up arms! Men to Women! We may be a small country, but our spirit to survive is larger than the world!"

00000

"King Steven, Hail Him!" the Selvans chanted, "Today! We people of the forest, with the help of our great god Pokemon, Rayquaza the sky serpent, will help our Vulcan brothers and our Coastal sisters in arms against the menace known as the Atlean Empire!" Steven said, "We will protect our forest homeland at all costs, for the sake of Registeel, who we must not hand over to these vermin! Or else they get the keys to the great colossus in Sinnoh! Now, we fight!" "YEAH!" his people yelled and his armies made their fortifications in the desert.

**0(New Atleas...)0**

"Yes! We have weakened the naval might of the Coastals!" Emperor Birch read the report, "But sire.. Wouldn't that alert the states over at Kanto and Sinnoh be alerted?" a general asked, "Let them be alerted! Now that we have total control of Hoenn's oceans... Maybe we can start attacking the other navies.." Birch thought, "With the new ship-ment, we could!" the naval commander punned, "Ha ha!" Emperor Birch laughed, "Now let's see who can we start attacking." "Let's start with the other major naval power, the Kingdom of Mare!" the naval commander suggested. "Hm... Then the Kanteans, Johtians, and the Vreills will attack us on the way there.." Birch said, "So.. How about them!?" "Unova? The New Land... Hm... The other nations will be mad we attacked them... Plus it will take us weeks to for them to come back... Giving the others a good window for attack." the commander said. "Weeks!? We have Wailords! They would arrive overnight!" Birch laughed, "So a landing party?" "Yes... It's just on measly city-state!" "Hm... It seems right... I'll order it first thing!" the commander said and walked off.

**0(Cerulean Town..)0**

"What!? How dare he!" Oak mumbled, "Birch has been an advocate for peace in Hoenn for years! How could he attack the Coastal Navies?" "Sir.. They had also mounted a huge offensive on the entire continent, they should be in the Vulcan Capital in a couple of hours! And maybe in the Coastal Capital by the end of the week!" the general said, "And with that the Coastal under his control, he could have the repository navy under his control!" the naval leader said, "Plus the vantage point of Hoenn's land gives him a direct strike to Johtis!" "We must act immediately!" Oak said worriedly, "Send a delegation to Johtis.."

**0(Vulcan Principality..)0**

"Commander Asus... we have penetrated the Vulcan border defenses!" a soldier reported, "Excellent..." Asus responded, "But there is one problem sir... Mount Chimney is pluming ash, and the wind is sending it towards us... decreasing our visibility, plus, the Vulcan helmets are specially designed to counter that problem.. So our soldiers will be sitting Far-fetch'ds." the soldier continued. "Hm... Where do you say this is heading?" Asus asked, "Towards here, basically, west from the volcano.." the soldier responded, "Hm... Ah ha!" Asus said, "We'll send about to squadrons into the ash, but send some calvary and infantry, led by low flying Salmance rider, around. So basically, when they see the forces in the ash, they'll see easy prey and go like Mightyenas for the kill, and our stronger force will simply go around, separate into two.. One marching towards the capital and the other towards the enemies attacking the ones in the plume, destroying them from behind.." "Very well thought!" the soldier congratulated, "Come.. Let's announce it.." Asus said and walked out the tent.

**0(Coastal States..)0**

"High Brendan! The Hamlet of Dian has been taken!" the official told him, "Good... How is the resistance?" Brendan asked, "Very fierce... They're fighting to the last man, even the last woman sometimes.." the official responded, "But we are superior in both tactics and training... The only thing Coastals are good for is there navy.. and we defeated it last night..". "Sure.. Now what are we waiting for? Let's advance!" Brendan said, "Sir!" a soldier came in, "The men are asking if we should burn down the Hamlet!" "Don't burn it!" Brendan said in a stern voice, "I don't want any useless pillaging or razing, we're not pirates!" "Yes sir!" the soldier saluted and ran out. "You take our enemies to kindly, High Brendan.." the official mumbled, "I don't believe in useless destruction and killing.." Brendan stated his doctrine, which was entirely different from Asus'...

**0(W/ Asus.. 2 hours later)0**

"Pillage what you can boys!" a soldier yelled as his partners broke windows and entered buildings, "Please sir!" a woman yelled, "You be quiet!" a soldier slapped her hard, "One more city before Vulcan falls sir..." a soldier told Asus amidst all the violence, "Yes.. Then we'll have Regirock and the key to Groudon's lair.." Asus said. "Sir! We took all the goods from this town!" a soldier walked up, leading a wagon filled with valuables, women, elderly, and children, that was being towed by Camerupts, "Send them to the camp.." Asus ordered, completely oblivious to the pain and sorrow on the people's faces as the went past him, "Now we ride to Vulcan Castle!" Asus said, "Vulcan for the Atleans!" "YEAH!" his soldiers yelled as the marched forward.

**0(W/ Brendan..)0**

"Another hamlet! More money!" a soldier yelled as he started to break a window, "What are you doing!?" Brendan yelled at the man, "High Brendan!" the soldier said in shock, "It's just a Coastal's home sir!" "I don't care if it's King Norman's castle! We do not do useless plundering! That house has nothing of value for you!" Brendan yelled, "M-my apologies!" the soldier said and kept marching. "It seems that High Brendan is being to good to the enemy.." a soldier whispered to the official, "Yes.. it bugs me too... It's totally against Atlean ethics to act this way!" the official mumbled, "You keep what you conquer.." he whispered the Atlean military motto, "But he seems to be saving it.." "He even seems reluctant to attack them.." the soldier continued, "I'll have to report this to the Emperor.." the official said, Brendan totally unaware of the talking behind his back...

**0(Vulcan Castle Citadel, 3 hours later..)0**

"Prince Drew!" a general walked up, "The Atleans are at the gates! Their force seems unscaved!" "Oh my.." Drew said, "Yes.. you must leave.." The general continued, "What!? And abandon my people!?" Drew yelled angrily. "The People want you to go, Prince!" the general said, "They don't want to see their leader slaughtered on the street!" "Hurgh..." Drew grumbled, "I-I.. want to make a final speech.." "The people are all outside.." the general told him and led the way.

"Citizens!" Drew proclaimed, "I shall be leaving, but remember, I shall come back to rescue you from the oppressor we've failed to stop, and I will pray to Groudon for your safety.." "Long Live Prince Drew! Groudon Protect us!" the townspeople said in lament, "There is a prophecy from the ancients.. that speaks that a prince with 'hair like jewels' shall vanquish the threat of annihilation, with the help of the mighty ones." Drew continued, "Now I must go! Before the aliens come and destroy me... May Groudon help us!" he said and went back inside, the people sobbing and mourning in his absence.

"Your belongings are ready.." a soldier said, "And the Groudon Key has been protected by a magical barrier.." "Very good.. Now let's go.." Drew said in remorse as his group of attendants rode out through the secret exit of the city, leaving it to fight the invaders on its own.


	5. Chapter 5

Legions of the Ancients

Chapter 5

First two Fall

"To the last man!" a Vulcan general said as they clashed outside the castle walls, only to do so in vain, "Vanquish them!" Asus ordered, and his men charged, sending the Vulcan lines back into the castle, "Take out those archers!" he ordered, and his own archers fired upon the enemy. "Retreat!" the Vulcan general said and his men quickly ran inside the city, shutting the gates quickly, leaving the unfortunate out to get slaughtered. "Break that door down!" Asus commanded, and the battering ram came in, "HEAVE!" the soldiers yelled and rammed the door, "HO!" they continued. "Hurry!" Asus said angrily, "HEAVE!" the soldiers continued, until the door finally gave way, followed by Atleans that rushed in and continued the battle, picking out the remaining Vulcans quickly. "Vulcan is fallen!" the Atleans roared, "VULCAN IS FALLEN!" "Grr.." Asus was angry at the fact that they had hid from him like cowards, "Do to the town what you please! I'll go to the leader!" he said and marched to the town square, where most of the citizens were congregated.

00000

"Where is your leader!?" Asus yelled at the townsfolk, "He's not here!" an old man turned to tell him, "What! Did he turn to flee like a coward too!?" Asus taunted, "Now where is the key to Groudon's layer!?" "It's in the castle! But you cannot get it!" a castle guard told him, "What!? Who gives you the right to say what I can and cannot do!?" Asus yelled, and in rage, stabbed him in the chest, much to the horror of the citizens. "Come on men... to the castle.." Asus grumbled and led his troops to the large building, ignoring the wails of the citizens, who were seeing their town plundered and burned in front of them.

**0(Selvan Kingdom.. 2 hours later)0**

"Our bretheren have fallen!?" Steven said in shock, "Yes!" a battered Vulcan soldier said, "And Prince Drew is requesting you let him pass to the Coastal States.." "If that's the case.. we must get ready!" King Steven said in worriment, "And Drew can pass! He must escape! The Atleans will kill him! He has the key to Groudon's lair!" "Thank You!" the Vulcan soldier said, "We have excess forces that managed to escape, we will help you!". "Hm.. Very well... We will use the jungle to hide us and we will rid these invaders!" Steven said as he went to devise a battle plan.

**0(Coastal States..)0**

"The Atleans.. They are succeeding.." Norman mumbled, "They have already took some of my lands... Now the Vulcans.. The Selvans cannot survive if they conquered them in just four hours! My men report Atlean ships moving freely through our waters... My daughter is here at least.." he said, turning to his newly arrived daughter, brought by Wailord. "Ash.. I thank you for saving her.." Norman mumbled, "You and your brother, Alex.." he pointed to a newly dressed Red, "You're welcome sir.." Ash bowed.

**0(New Atleas...)0**

"Vulcan is ours.. But the key is trapped!" Birch grumbled, "Those damn Vulcans trapped in a magic bubble! It'll take our wizards a day to get it!" the general said, "I'll wait... How about the landing party? How far are they from Unova?" "Commander Ulysses is about to arrive, their wizard reported..." the naval commander said, "Good.. Ulysses will take the northern offensive on Sinnoh once he captures Castelia.." Birch said, "Now how is our god Warrior on the Coastals?" "Very good sir.. The Coastals should fall by the day after tomorrow." the general responded, "Very good... We should send the central force to commence the fist." Birch said, "Yes sir.. I'll send them out now.." the general said and walked off. "Now.. Prepare my Fleet, I want the rest of the vast Coastal navy to join me.." "Yes sir.." the naval general said and walked off.

**0(Goldenrod Castle Town..)0**

"The Johtian Wall sounds like an excellent idea!" Elm told Oak, "We shall continue it!" "Good thing we started this project a while back!" Oak chuckled, "How much is left?" "Just the north.. It's just being impeded by the Barbarians.." King Elm responded. "What a shame..." Oak mumbled, "But I heard your son is married.." "Yes.. With a beautiful lady from Ecutreak.. Lyra is her name.." Elm responded, "Hm.. Where is the lad now?" Oak asked, "You know... Just enjoying his time.." Elm chuckled, "He's been wanting a son.." "Oh.. I see... Anyways.. I know where Ash is.." Oak mumbled, "I thought I lost him, But back to the subject. The Wall will protect our western seaboard from naval attack by the Atleans, I will send the troops to it as soon as you do.." "You mean now?" Elm said, "I already have them mobilized..". "Alright.. Seems I'll send some.. We will not tolerate attacks by foreign powers on our lands!" Oak said, "Yes! We will not! Let us join our navies to patrol the west and south, possible attack points!" Elm proposed, and the conversation continued.

**0(Shores off Unova...)0**

"Look! Supply ships!" one of the Castelians said, "Great!" a woman said, "They're Wailords.." one of the watch tower guards said, looking through his telescope, "Oh no.." "What is it?" his partner asked, "It's invaders! Ring the bell!". The guard ran to ring the alert, and the people stopped, "What could that be Hilbert?" a woman asked her husband, "I don't know Hilda.. I hope they brought manure for our farm.." Hilbert said, "I hope.. But aren't they coming too fast to be delivering supplies?" Hilda asked, "Dog gonnit Hilda! Those are warriors! They aren't coming to help! They want to kill us!" Hilbert exclaimed, catching sight of them.

0000000

"I shall give this town a proposal!" Ulysses yelled from outside the city walls, parading on his Rapidash, "You surrender your forces and submit to peaceful Atlean rule, or attack and be measured from the bar you measured with.." he said, "Gentlemen!" the Governor came out from the gates, along with the few soldiers the town had. "We surrender! We do not want any blood shed.. Here in Castelia, we despise blood shed and-ACK!" he gasped as a sword penetrated his stomach, "We fight to the death!" the soldiers of the town shouted after they betrayed their ruler, "You sick monsters! If you want a fight! You get one!" Ulysses yelled, "Men! Kill these vermin!" he ordered, and his men charged, ruthlessly slaughtering them. "For one thing.. I hate traitors.." Ulysses grumbled and led his men into the city to take out the rest of the soldiers, "Give that man a proper burial!" he ordered, and his soldiers took the Governor's body away.

"They're attacking the town!" Hilbert yelled as he saw the fire and heard the screaming of men and women, "Oh no! They're coming!" Hilda screamed as she saw the Atlean cavalry coming to the countryside, "Come! Tepig! Come here boy!" Hilbert told his faithful Pokemon, who scurried from their house, "Help me load this bread and water, Hilda!" he said as he grabbed the said supplies, "Alright!" she said and went to work.

00000

"Search here!" a Atlean soldier said, stopping in front of Hilda and Hilbert's house, and foot soldiers walked to investigate. After a few moments they came out, "There's nobody here!" one of them reported, "Alright..." the mounted one said, "Let's go back to town... the country ends here!" he finished and they all marched off.

"Hurry up Hilda!" Hilbert yelled as he pushed the boat unto the water, "Alright!" Hilda said and jumped in with Tepig, "Now!" Hilbert said and got on himself, rowing it soon after.

000000

"Unova is ours.." Ulysses told his wizard, "Send the Emperor the message.." "Yes sir.." the wizard said and activated his staff.


	6. Chapter 6

Legions of the Ancients

Chapter 6

The Act

"Ugh.. I hate jungles.." Asus grumbled as they traversed in the dense foliage, "Sir.. I sense people.." one of the wizards spoke "Yes.. the Jungle barbarians.. a dangerous lot they are.." Asus said, and that moment, a arrow screamed past them, striking one of the soldiers in the chest. "Argh!" that soldier yelled, "Thankfully... They have flint arrows.." Asus mumbled as the soldier stood up unharmed, "YUTRA!" a voice yelled, and one of the natives ran out with an obsidian dagger, "HAH!" one of the soldiers struck him down. "Ha ha.. They wear dried out watmel skins as helmets.." the soldier laughed, "HATAK!" another native came out of a bush and blew a dart at them, striking a soldier in the unprotected thigh, "ACK!" that soldier yelled and immediately started to have convulsions, "He's a dead man!" Asus said and kept marching, striking down any natives that dare came out.

00000

"King Steven! The Atleans are coming!" one of the guards alerted, "Man the defenses! We fight to the last man!" "Yes sir..." the soldier saluted, "And also.. Send Wally to the Coastals..." Steven said with a grim voice, "My adoptive nephew must not be slaughtered..." "Aye.." the guard said and walked out.

00000

"High Brendan! We face a daunting challenge!" the official walked in, "There is a Coastal Fortress about three miles from here! They are heavily defended, we will have many losses before we take it!" "Hm.. Troubling..." Brendan mumbled, "I know... I must go! I am the God Warrior!" he exclaimed, "High Brendan, I plead you not!" the official said, "I must... I cannot risk the lives of my men! Plus... I'm invulnerable to what ever they throw at me!". "You are correct... And that would make your fame rise through out the Empire!" the official mumbled, "And strike fear into the heart of the enemy!" "You see my point!" Brendan laughed, "But prepare my best warriors.. Just in case.." "Yes sir!" the official saluted and left.

"Justus, Ajax, and Bjonir!" Brendan called them forth, "Yes, High Brendan!?" they saluted, "Today you will face the greatest challenge in your lives! We will strike the Coastal fortress! But we need a plan, how do we get in?" Brendan pondered, "How about we sneak in?" Justus proposed, "No.. They are guarded as tight as a virgin's womanhood!" Brendan said, getting a couple of laughs from the men. "Alright!" Ajax said, "We hide in a huge wagon with gold and weapons and other valuables, and the main force pretends to go away... So, thinking this is a surrender... The Coastals will take their plunder, display it as a victory trophy, giving us clear and direct access to the interior! Then at night, we just overpower them while they slumber!" "Wow.. Excellent Idea, Ajax!" Brendan said in amazement, "Now we shall pass the plan around!"

**0(Vreill)0**

"That is terrible indeed..." Socralato mumbled, "Emperor Birch must not conquer us, lest he gets the secrets of Castle Vreillskull.." "What are the secrets, sir?" one of the senators asked, "The Secrets are very special to the Vreill.." Socralato started to speak, "The founder of our fine country.. King Vreill, built the castle to guard the Keys to the Great Destroyer... As well as the holiest and most powerful of blades, the Deity blade... Blessed by the Highest Deity himself.. A power that great must not fall into the wrong hands... It is a power that surpasses even the ones the Fiorans acquired... One that could wipe out the world as we know it, along with the stars... But there is prophecy... The One named Lucas is to protect the castle until the saviour from the South is to arrive." "Can't the best of our warriors defend our most important monument?" one of the Senators said, completely in shock, "He's my son for crying out!". "Yes Maxim... But it must be done... It is as written.." Socralato spoke, "And we cannot contradict what is written.." "Yes... That is true... I will call him.." Maxim said as he left in remorse, "We shall contact the Sierrans and the Marians... We must combine our forces together... Maybe even the Gaulians.." Socralato addressed.

"Son.." Maxim walked into his villa, "Yes Father?" Lucas turned to face him, "Son.. I know you're a grown man know.. Leader of your own men... But there is a challenge that is greater than those.." Maxim continued, "What do you mean father?" Lucas asked, "Son... From now on... You must guard Castle Vreillskull.." "What!? Wow!" Lucas exclaimed, "I thought I would never be it's guardian! I've always wanted to do it! Yes father! I shall! I, Centurion Lucas, will protect Castle Vreillskull and the sacred secrets that dwell within it!" "Just.. Give your father one last goodbye.." Maxim said with tears in his eyes, "Yes, Father.." Lucas said and hugged him, "I will ride out now! The Castle must have sustenance... Alright! I'm on my- Halt! Wait a minute!" "What is it son?" Maxim asked, "I have to stop by Mare first! I have to tell some one on this matter!" Lucas responded, "Uh.. Alright.. But you hurry back! It is Socralato's decree!" Maxim said as his son mounted his Garchomp and flew off.

**0(Kingdom of Mare)0**

"Oh Great Prophetess! Tell us what is the future!" Queen Victorine told a woman dressed in pure black, "You want to know the future, your highness?" the woman asked, "Then I, Mars, Prophetess and head magician of the Marians, shall tell you... A girl from Bitliham, the hamlet east of us, small among the towns, shall rise to help the savior of the South overthrow the Dark Wizard and His Minion of the Sun... She will command the bow, along with her brethern, the Lord Warrior of the North, and Wise Centurion of the West.. These three, with the Trinity Weapons... And that is all I see..." she mumbled. "Very Troubling.." the Queen mumbled, "Who is the Girl from Bithliham?" "She goes by Hikari.." Mars responded, "You mean Dawn Hikari? My lady in waiting? She's the one the Lord Barry of Sierra wants to see.." The Queen mumbled. "And so, all three shall gather in Bitliham.." Mars mumbled, "I see... I must take Lord Barry..." Queen Victorine said, "Lady Candice! Prepare my Carriage, and tell Lord Barry we are heading to see Lady Dawn!" "Yes, your Highness!" the woman said and rushed out.

**0(Terria City- Selvan Capital.. 2 hours later..)0**

"Sir, we're being attacked from all sides!" a soldier reported to Asus, "Those drasted Jungle people!" Asus said as the jungle natives kept assaulting them from behind, attacking in small gangs, then disappearing back into the brush, and that was not all, the Selvan and Vulcan joint forces were attacking them in the front. "I got it!" Asus snapped, "Alright men! Run for it!" he yelled, and all his men reluctantly retreated, the natives, seeing them coming at them, charged their main force out from the jungle. Now the Selvans and the Vulcans saw their backs turned, and too charged, unbeknown to them, it was all a trap set by the Atleans, "Now men! Sharp turn!" Asus yelled, and his force moved to decide, sending the crazed natives and the overconfident Sel-Vulcans into each other, but some Atleans could not move fast enough and were caught as 'bait'. The Natives and the Selvans and Vulcans turned on each other in a frenzy, allies were now turned on each other, "Now men! Take the city!" Asus commanded, and his men made for the hilltop city, gaining the advantage. "Oh no!" one of the Selvan soldiers yelled, "Men! Charge!" Asus said and his man ran down from the hill, his archers making it rain death, "ACK!" the natives and the enemy soldiers yelled in agony. "Split! Take the city! Plunder it!" Asus yelled as his force split into two, one heading through the gates, slaughtering the city forces, and the other striking down the main force. 

"Selvan is fallen!" the Atleans cheered as they pulled down the flag of the Selvan States down, replacing it with the Atlean Empire's, "Now time to meet the King.." Asus grumbled as he led a force of men into the castle.

"Steven!" Asus yelled, "You refer to me as King!" Steven responded, "What's a King to the Sun god incarnate!? Now bow to the might of the Atleans! Or your city faces it!" Asus warned, "Oh no.." Steven mumbled, seeing the Atlean men with torches and swords, "Alright.." he said reluctantly and bowed, along with his royal court, "I surrender to the Atleans..". "Very Well.. Now send us to the Ancient tomb! The Great Emperor decrees it!" Asus commanded, "Very Well... But please don't hurt my people.." Steven, "I won't hurt them... That much.. Men! Teach this man what it means to mess with the Atleans!" Asus yelled, and his men cheered as they ran out, "But I bowed to you!" Steven said angrily, "Lives for lives.." Asus chuckled as he led his excess men and the King out.

**0(Coastal States/ Coastal Stronghold... Nighttime..)0**

"Now men.. Leave it here.." the official said, and the men left the wagon of treasure with the Atlean flag hanging from it, "Now let's go! Retreat!" The official said as all the main force faked fear at the sight of the large structure and ran. "Look!" a Coastal archer said, "The Atlean hounds are retreating!" "They must've thought twice!" the Fortress Commander said, "And Look! A Surrender Loot! Get it men! Tonight we feast on our victory!" "Yes sir!" his soldiers said and brought it in.


	7. Chapter 7

Legions of the Ancients

Chapter 7

Troyan Wagon

"Tonight!" the Fortress commander spoke to the townsfolk, "The Village of Troya and its great fortress shall celebrate! For we have ridden off the invaders!" "YEAH!" the townsfolk and soldiers cheered, and a great celebration sprung into action.

00000

"When are we getting the treasure, mister?" a child asked the commander, "Not until tomorrow, as Kyogre decrees we do with all our spoils!" The Commander said, almost to the point of drunkeness.

000000

"Bjonir.. What do you see?" Brendan asked the Gualian native warrior, "I see, the soldiers are all drunk and asleep! Only a few are actually on watch!" Bjonir responded happily, "Good.. Now we... ATTACK!" Brendan yelled and they all removed the gold and valuables from on top of them, startling the few sober guards that were there. "HAH!" Ajax yelled and thrusted his sword into one of them, "Yat!" Bjonir added and sliced one up with his axe, "Take them out!" a watchman yelled and rung the warning bell, but the soldiers were to drunk to wake up. "Take out the soldiers while we can!" Justus yelled as he started picking the out with his mace, "That's the god Warrior!" one of the soldiers yelled as he saw Brendan's armor, "We're all doomed!" "Yes you are!" Ajax responded and struck him down, "Come on Brendan! Let's take them out!" Justus said and ran off into the main fortress.

00000

"What.. Attacking ***Hick***!?" the Commander said, "Send out the men!" "But the men are too drunk from celebrating!" the soldier said, "I take care of them!" the commander said, and stood up, "Sir! I must deny that!" the soldier said, seeing his superior stumbling. "Aw Fooey!" the Commander grumbled, "HA!" Bjonir came in and struck the soldier with his axe, "Commander of this Fortress!" Brendan walked in, "I demand you surrender your forces!" "Never!" the Commander said and ran to stab him, only for the same thing to be done to him. "Learn the weapons triangle.." Brendan mumbled as he pulled his spear out of the Commander's body, "Augh.." the commander said and collapsed, dead. "Let's take out the rest of them!" Ajax yelled, "Come on.." Brendan grumbled and left with Bjonir to continued the slaughter outside.

00000

"Townsfolk!" Brendan addressed the town of Troya, "You will submit to the peaceful judgement of the Atleans!" "Please don't plunder us, sir!" one of the women yelled, "I will not do such a thing! Now you!" Brendan pointed at a scout, "Tell them that Troya's Fortress was captured by four men, one the God Warrior!" "Yes sir!' the man said and fear and mounted his steed, riding off quickly. "If you obey all Atlean laws, you will enjoy prosperity, protection, and peace! But if you plan to rebel, we will not hesitate to quench it!" Brendan told the town, "Men from Atleas will come to convert you! As it has been done in towns and hamlets before you! Even in the Vulcans and the Selvans! Your long time allies have been defeated by our might! And you are next! Now men! Let's reach the rest of the force!" "Aye!" his soldiers responded and they departed.

000000

"Very well done, god Warrior!" the Emperor of the Atleans, Birch, told Brendan as he stopped his steed in the camp, "Emperor! Sun Incarnate! What brings thine presence in here?" Brenda asked, quite surprised with his appearance, "I came to catch up with your feats! The Coastals tell tales about you.." Birch responded, "Yes.. They say I am invincible! They also tell that I can crush a man's skull with one hand!" Brendan chuckled and dismounted. "He he.." Birch chuckled as well, "Yes.. Now I heard that you conquered that fortress with these three men.." "Yes Sir.." Brendan responded, "May I know their names?" Birch asked, "I am Ajax, born in Johtis.." Ajax told him, "I am Justus, born in Vreill." Justus added, "I am Bjonir, born in Gaulia.. But I serve the Emperor!" Bjonir saluted. "Very good!" Birch congratulated, "You shall come with me to New Atleas! I will have a banquet for you three! You are Atlean heroes!" "Yes, Emperor!" the three responded, bowed, and left moments after.

"Are you going to send the Surrender Terms to King Norman, Sun Incarnate?" the official asked Emperor Birch, "Yes... I will send it to him." he responded, "I want no more bloodshed.. I want a united Hoenn! A Hoenn under one people, one king, one state, and one god!" "Glory of Atleas!" the official responded, "Yes! I sent the Flygon when I set up here!" Birch added, "That means they should get it very soon.." Brendan mumbled.

**0(Lilycove City, Capital of the Coastal States.)0**

"Sir! The Atleans have sent a message!" a soldier walked in to the royal court, holding a scroll, "Let me see it!" King Norman said, "And Bring the Royal Court!" "Yes sir!" the guards around him said and ran to get the lords.

00000

"Sir! We must consider these terms!" one of the lords of the land said, "The Atleans have us surrounded! And now that our Allies are defeated, we have nothing protecting us!" "I know.." Norman mumbled, "Did we send the distress to the Kanteans!?" "Yes, your highness!" a general said, "I should have arrived! But sir! You must consider! Do we want our country to be ravaged by these invaders? The little country we have, that is." he said as he pulled out a map that showed what the Atleans had conquered. "Every hour one of our ports is captured, decreasing our naval might while adding to theirs!" the naval chief said, "Not to mention the people! Do we want the rest of our force to die? Men are deserting every hour as well!" the general said, "Your Highness! Please consider!" a lord stood up, "Fine! I want no more blood shed!" King Norman finally snapped and stormed out, leaving the court in shock.

**0(Celadon City, Kantean Capital..)0**

"Is the Ultimatum sent!?" Oak asked, "Yes sir! It was delivered about two hours ago!" a guard reported, "Very Well! Those Atleans! They make me sick!" Oak grumbled and left.

**0(Bitliham in Mare..)0**

"Stop! What is your business here?" a guard asked Lucas, "I came to see Lady Dawn.." Lucas responded, "Who are you exactly?" the other guard asked, "I am Lucas the Vreill, Son of Maxim, Senator and Native of Vreill." he responded once more, "Uh.. Come in! My apologies!" the guard said and opened the large door to the building.

"Lady Emmiryn!" the same guard yelled, "A Lucas has come to see one of your Ladies!" "Lucas?" Lady Emmiryn asked, "Lady Dawn hath been expecting you.." "My apologies, my lady." Lucas bowed, "May I see her?" "Absolutely!" she responded, "Dawn!" "Yes, my lady?" Dawn appeared from a nearby door. "Lucas!" she yelled happily and came to meet him, "Why hast thou not contacted me?" "I am sorry.. But I have very swell news!" Lucas said, "I will guard Castle Vreillskull!" "Amazing! Um.." Dawn mumbled, "I want you to meet some one.." "Who is-Queen Victorine!?" Lucas said in shock as he saw the monarch. "Centurion Lucas.. I am so glad you are here.." the Queen responded, "I am glad as well.." Lord Barry came forth, "What is going on? Father!?" Lucas said as he saw Maxim appear as well, "King Rowan!? Head Philosopher!? What is going on here!?" "Lucas.. There is something we shall explain to you.." Socralato spoke and neared him. "Son.. You are part of the Sinnoh Tetranity.. A divinely placed group of warriors that will protect the world in times of trouble.. As told in an ancient prophecy.." Maxim mumbled, "This group shall have the strongest weapons Sinnoh hath ever created, made from an expert magic blacksmith.." Queen Victorine added, "The prophecy states that when brother and sister, the Lord Warrior and the Mystic Marian, meet with the Wise Centurion, and they all connect hands, the weapons shall reveal from their hiding place." King Rowan finished. "Wait.. You two.. Siblings?" Lucas said and pointed at Dawn and Barry, "Yes.." Barry chuckled, "What a strange brother in law.." Lucas mumbled quietly, "Now! We cannot waste anymore time! A great evil is coming upon the world! The Atleans are not the only thing to fear! Unite your powers!" Maxim said, "Alright.. Let's do this." Dawn said and stepped up, "Come on.." "For the World!" Barry yelled as they all joined hands, making a huge glow appear from them...


	8. Chapter 8

Legions of the Ancients

Chapter 8

Prelude...

**0(Country Lands around Lilycove city...)0**

"The Kanteans.. Oh my.." the general of the armies said as he read the ultimatum, "What? We're this close to having the Coastal States! They cannot stop the inevitable!" Emperor Birch chuckled, "Now how is the force is Unova doing?" "They are on their way to the Land of the Gaulians in Sinnoh, sir." the naval commander said, "After their supplies and extra men arrived, they feel more confident." "Great... So the invasion of Sinnoh begins with the weakest link!" Birch said, "Yes sir.." the general said, "Emperor Birch! The Coastals have sent their decision!" Brendan walked in, "They Surrender! We won!". "Excellent! Men! Storm the city! I need to pay a visit! General." Birch turned to the man, "Tell Asus to rest for now! For we have Hoenn! But Next, The World!" "Glory of Atleas!" the general said and walked out, along with emperor Birch and the rest.

**0(Goldenrod Castle Town..)0**

"Greetings Ash!" King Elm said as the newly arrived envoys walked in, "Your Majesty.." Ash bowed, "Is that the princess of the Coastal Empire with you? And the Prince of the Vulcans?" King Elm asked in shock as he saw May and Drew in his presence, "Yes.. They are refugees..." Ash responded, "Hm... They can stay here as long as they want! And you too gentlemen!" Elm referred to Wally and Red, who were there too. "The Vulcans would wish you prosperity.." Drew bowed, "But.. We are not a people anymore.." he mumbled, "Cheer up... The Allegiance of Kanto and Johtis has amassed an offensive to combat those Atleans!" Elm reassured, "But have you all met my son? Ethan! Come meet our guests!" "Coming!" Ethan yelled and rushed in, fixing his crown once he stopped. "Ethan.. You've met Ash.." Elm told him, "Why yes.. General and Head Praetorian of the Kanteans.." Ethan said, "And I suppose that is Prince Drew and Princess May from Hoenn.. I heard what is happening over there.." he mumbled, "But hey... Do you all want to meet the future queen?" "Sure.." Wally mumbled, "Very well... Lyra, come forth my dear!" Ethan yelled towards the hallway. "Lyra? What an odd name.." Red/Alex mumbled, "That's not of Johtian origin.." "She's not from here.. She's from Ecutreak.." Ethan responded, "I married her to make an alliance with the Emperor of Ecutreak.." "Oh.." "Did you call me, honorable husband?" Lyra came out from the hallway, adorned in royal clothes, "Yes.. I want you to meet these people.." Ethan responded, "These are friends to both me and Johtis.." "I see, standing before its king has to be some kind of friendship.." Lyra responded and fixed her hair. "Well... I don't want to be the dead horse.." Red mumbled and took off his disguise, "RED!?" King Elm, Drew, Wally, Ethan, and Lyra all said in shock, "Guards! Guards!" Elm yelled as armed men stormed in, "King Elm! He is my brother!" Ash intervened, "He means no harm!" "Oh brother.." May grumbled as Ash and the King started arguing.

**0(Lilycove City.. Coastal States..)0**

"I, Emperor Birch, Sun Incarnate and Emperor of the Atleans, have come in peace!" Birch addressed the people of Lilycove, King Norman and Queen Catherine standing next to him, as well as each of the countries' generals, "We at the Empire of the Atleans do not want violence to dominate the continent! We want unity, strength, and freedom for all! A Continent under one people, one emperor, one state, and one god! That is the Atlean dream!" he said and his soldiers clapped in joy. "Now your king, King Norman, has made a wise decision, for we do not want any more blood to be spilled, and for that, he shall be in the royal court as the governor of the Lilycove Atlean province!" Birch continued, "But there are conditions... We at Atleas want to make the world a more united place, but for that we must have the keys to Kyogre's layer! We have Groudon's after much spellcasting, and we have the three Regis! But we just need Kyogres's, then we can limitlessly irrigate your lifeblood of food, limitlessly acquire stone to build great monuments and buildings, and with Rayquaza, limitlessly acquire the power of adequate sail! Yes! This will spread the Atlean dream! Freedom, Peace, Unity, and no more Bloodshed!" "But you destroyed Vulcan City!" some villagers cried out, "And plundered Selvan Castle Town!" "WHAT!?" Emperor Birch said in rage, "They are speaking truth.." the general said, "Asus gave the call to plunder and raize.." "WHAT!?" Birch yelled, "Bring that Asus at once! Rebellious subject! He shall pay for what he did to those people!" "Yes sir." the general responded and cleared his throat. "Subjects! The atrocities committed by the evil Asus does not represent our policies, and thus his actions are unacceptable! He shall suffer for his heinous crimes!" Birch said with intent, actually calming the crowd, "Now! You shall be converted peacefully to the Atlean lifestyle, the monuments of your Pagan god will be broken down! Your people will become ours, and ours yours! Our god will become yours! Our money will be yours! Our Crops yours! Our Defense and military yours! This is Atlean Doctrine!" he finished "GLORY OF ATLEAS!" the townspeople chanted, striking Norman deep in his heart as walked off with his conqueror to the nearby docks.

**0(Sootopolis City..)0**

"At last!" Emperor Birch said, "The Cave of Origin! I shall finally acquire the strength of the Earth Pokemon!" "Just insert the keys here.." an Atlean wizard pointed towards and out cropping with holes in it, "Now men! See the rise of the Atleans!" Birch announced and did as instructed. After he placed the keys, the ground shook as magma and water cracked from the large depression in front of them, "Now! Kyogre and Groudon! I summon you!" Birch yelled as the two monsters appeared from a fissure, "GRRAAA!" a roar from outside sounded, and moments later, Rayquaza busted through the ceiling, "Generals.. Prepare my men and ships... We take Kanto!" he yelled, "Yes, Sun Incarnate!" the general and the naval general saluted.

**0(Northern tip of the Land of the Gaulians..)0**

"Commander Ulysses!" a soldier cried out as they finished unloading the ships, "The wizards warn of a snow storm approaching soon!" "I see... We must fight the Gaulians now!" Ulysses said, "Men! March!" he ordered, and the men and cavalry followed behind in ranks.

000000

"Grosin!" a gaulian warrior told the leader, "There are strange forces coming from the north!" "Are they Sierrans, Thosnir?" Grosin asked, "No sir! They are dressed very differently! I have never seen them before in my life!" the warrior responded, "We shall meet them! Ask what they are doing here.. We are not barbarians like the rest of Sinnoh thinks of us.." Grosin said as he placed his leather coat over his armor.

00000

"Sir! Gaulians on the south!" a soldier said as on the horizon a group of Gaulians came out from their stronghold, "Hm.. Doesn't seem like they're taking any positions! Let's get them!" Ulysses commanded as his force took formation.

"Grosin! They're taking an attack formation!" a warrior cried out, "And charging fast!" "Looks like they don't want to talk! Men! Prepare the special force!" Grosin shouted his order as his men ran off into the fortress.

"Infantry! Phalanx now!" Ulysses yelled his order and his men grouped together, "For Gaulia!" Grosin said and charged with a new force unlike anything the Atleans had ever seen, War Mamoswines. "What!?" Ulysses yelled in shock as his men succumbed to the force of the charge of the beasts, "Woah!" his cavalry men yelled, for the Rapidashes were scared by the Mamoswines charging and bellowing, "Men! Fall back!" Ulysses yelled as his men ran from the behemoths, trying to desperately dodge the archers firing above them, "We got them!" the Gaulians cheered as they chased them back to the coast from whence they came, shattering the myth of Atlean invincibility, but it would not be noticed, for it was a small battle. "Board the ships!" Ulysses yelled as his men hurriedly jumped aboard, dumping armor, weapons, shields, Rapidashes, and supplies to save their own lives instead. "AAH!" the gaulians said and stopped charging, seeing their victory was sealed, "Now men! Take your plunder!" Grosin ordered, pointing at the loot on the shoreline.

**0(Lilycove.. 4 A.M)0**

"Engineers.. Design me something that will protect my men when storming Johtis.." Emperor Birch told his intellects, "Yes sir!" the men saluted and left, "Now that we're all alone.." a mysterious voice called, "I want to discuss something with you.." Birch entered a strange trance, "Yes Master?" he responded, "I want you to send the god Warrior to make a force towards Sinnoh.. To conquer it!" the voice commanded, "Yes.. Master.." Birch mumbled, "Very well... And you go with him as well, I must have the castle's secrets.." the voice finished and laughed evilly, Birch snapping out his trance soon after.


	9. Chapter 9

Legions of Ancients

Chapter #9

The Castle Reunion

**0(Path to Castle Vreillskull)0**

"Sir, what are these weapons?" Lucas asked the High Philosopher, "My child..." Socralato mumbled, "They are what will help drive the most feared thing in the universe away." "What is it-" "Enough..." Queen Victorine interrupted Dawn. "We will speak no longer of this situation.." Socralato said with a stern voice, "Even the name of it will send it's curse." "How much more until we reach the Castle?" Prince Barry asked, holding his legendary lance, called Lancenmeister, whilst Lucas held the smiting sword, Gladian, and lastly, Dawn's bow, Starisis. "Well... it shouldn't be much longer.." the Queen told them, and surely enough, the barren pass gave way to a road, "We're here.." Lucas said as he saw the majestic but extremely old castle, some of it was either in near ruins or in ruins totally. "Look at the front.." Barry commented at the castle's lavish exterior, the front seemed a polar opposite of the rest, "It is the Hall of the Ancients..." Socralato announced, "Where we place the weapons to make the protection sphere.." "Most certaintly..." a soft voice sounded from behind them, making them jerk their heads back to see the subject. The voice came from an adorned hooded individual, "I see you have arrived..." Victorine told the person, "Aye... Well met..." the person said, "And these are the Chosen Ones?", "Certaintly.." Socralato interceded, "They need to go to the Hall of the ancients." "Very well... But they must learn what they guard. And me as well." the person said and took off her hood. Underneath was a blond woman, not to old, but certainly was a bit older than the 'Chosen Ones', "I am Cynthia, Great Magician of Vreillskull..." she said. "Wow.." Lucas stood in awe, "We shall depart now.." Victorine said as she called Socralato, "Yes... We shall, the rest is up to you..." Socralato added as they started to depart with the few vanguards that came with them. "But-" "The world depends on you, Lady Dawn.." Victorine said as she departed, "Very well, your Majesty.." Dawn said and bowed, "DO not worry, I shall protect them..." Cynthia reassured them.

000000

"Why us?" Barry asked Cynthia as they situated themselves in the Court, "You are the only ones who can wield the divine weapons.." Cynthia told him, "Anybody else would die upon touching them.." "Wow..." Lucas mumbled as he looked at his sword. "What are we helping drive away?" Dawn asked, making the mood turn serious, "I guess it is time for you to know.." Cynthia mumbled, "But you must come with me.." she said and led them inside. "Wow.. Look at the Hall.." Lucas mumbled, seeing the statues of giant warriors holding equally large weapons, "Yes... the Hall of the Ancients is so old.." Cynthia mumbled, "Legend states that it is older than our people, built at the time of the foundations of this world.." "Amazing.." Barry mumbled.

"Here we are." Cynthia announced when they arrived in a sanctuary looking room filled with many images and stained glass windows. "What is this place?" Dawn asked, "It is the place where you will learn what is locked up here.." Cynthia responded and spread out her arms, "Oh Messenger, Great Sabriel of the Heavens! Come to us! I plead to you!" Suddenly, a bright light shone through the windows, blinding everyone except Cynthia, who had her eyes closed. "I am Sabriel, messenger of the Highest Deity! What do you inquire of me, faithful servant?" a figure that shone like the sun said from under the main dome, leaving the trio in awe. "Sabriel, explain to these new guardians what they repel!" Cynthia responded, "Hm... Very well..." Sabriel told her and descended to the ground. Sabriel's face turned serious, "Guardians... many great years ago, the Highest Deity created everything, but one man's foolishness brought out one of the most horrible creations from it's prison.." he spoke, "This one creation is the bane of all that lives and breathes.. Do you want to know what it is?" "Yes.." Certainly," "Absolutely.." the three responded, still filled with awe at the messenger. "This creation is known as- Death.." Sabriel said, striking the three into their souls, filling their faces with shock, "What!?" they all yelled. "Yes." Sabriel mumbled, "But if Death is locked up, why do people still die?" Lucas asked, "That's the spiritual manifestation.." Sabriel responded, "The physical one is locked up here, what a great horseman is he. He is best locked up, for if both spiritual and physical meet, may all the living things lament!" "How horrid!" Dawn gasped, "We have to place our weapons in the Court! Lest that fiend is released!" Barry exclaimed. "Even now, there is a man that plans to release him.." Sabriel muttered, "He attempts to stop at nothing to succeed!" "We must stop him!" Lucas said sternly, "Yes... I wish you blessings, I must return to my domain.." Sabriel told them and started to ascend back to heaven.

0000000

"Are you ready to place the weapons in the Court?" Cynthia asked, "If it stops Death, yes." Dawn mumbled, "I am with her.." Lucas added, "Alright, but it might hurt.." Cynthia warned and they hovered their weapons upon their respective pedestals. "Are you ready, sister?" Barry told Dawn, "Aye.." Dawn responded, "Let's do this!" Lucas said and they all thrusted the weapons into the stone, releasing a blinding bright light that sent a shockwave across the surrounding area...

**0(Atlean Armada Between Hoenn and Kanto-Johto continent...)0**

"The Conqueror ventures out to meet his foe!" a general on Emperor Birch's boat proclaimed, "Is this what you call me now?" Birch chuckled, "'The Conqueror'?" "Aye sire.." the general responded, "You have been the only one to unify all of Hoenn in the past 800 years! Only with your mighty hand you prevailed!" "Huh.." the Conqueror chuckled and looked at his map, "About 2 weeks from the coast, tell the men to rest..." one of the officers said. "Well, we can shorten it to one.." Birch chuckled as Kyogre moved across the water with the fleet, "Well said.." the general laughed, "And what of the god Warrior?" "Brendan is heading to the north of Kantea with his three legendary warriors and legions, he's going to try and take the barbarian route, he should arrive in two days..." the Emperor responded with a smile.

**0(Small Atlean fleet by Johtis.)0**

"Is it not great, Justus?" Bjonir asked the 'Legendary warrior', "It sure is Bjonir, what do you think Ajax?" Justus asked the other Warrior, "I find it refreshing..." Ajax concluded by smelling the fresh sea air. "I like those new axes you acquired, Bjonir." Ajax complimented, seeing his friend's new arsenal, "Thanks.." Bjonir said, "But what's up with that helm?" Justus asked, seeing his helmet was nothing more that a Taurus skull. "Well, I become such a professional with axes I am going to start wielding two, and this skull is for intimidation!" Bjonir laughed, "I want to remember as Bjonir the Berserker! Next to my friends Justus the Impaler and Ajax the Mighty! And let's not forget our leader, Brendan the Victor!" "Stop it now.." Brendan mumbled as he came over, obviously flattered, "Why? Have you not been victorious over all your enemies!?" Ajax said, "Aye..." Brendan responded, "Then act like a Victor!" Justus told him. "I think I shall!" Brendan said with a grin, "That's the spirit!" Bjonir laughed, "Bring the mead for us to drink!"

**0(Johtis...)0**

"This is it!" King Birch stepped out into the court, "Ash, you should head up to north of Kantea, an Atlean fleet has been observed to arrived there!" "What!?" Ash said in fury, "Those hounds dare attack my country!?" "The audacity!" Red yelled, "We must head up and meet them!" May said, "But first..." Ash turned to May and kneeled, "Princess May of the Subjugated Coastal States, I know I am but a mere Praetorian, not worthy of a beautiful woman as yourself... But I promise to protect you as spouse!" he confessed. "I-I-I..." May stood speechless, "Yes! But you promise to help rebuild my country when this war is over..." she mumbled, "I promise.." Ash told her. "Ash and May reached support level S!" Wally chuckled, "Shut it!" Red scolded him as the proposed held each other.

**0(Castle Vreillskull, Vreill..)0**

"Phew.." Barry sighed as the process was over, but it only yielded a very thin looking forcefield, "What did we do wrong?" Dawn asked, "Nothing.." Cynthia came in, "You need the final person.." "What!? Where is he!?" Lucas asked, "He is lives in the land of the Gualians..." Cynthia responded. "The Gualians!?" Barry said in disgust, "How is he supposed to get over here?" Dawn mumbled, "Do not fret... He comes with the Northern wind, his name is- Attilsin." Cynthia mumbled, probably receiving a vision, "Attilsin!" Barry yelled in both fury and fear. "Attilsin, the Scourge of Arceus!?" Dawn added, "Arceus is not allowed in Vreillskull..." Cynthia mumbled, "Sorry.." Dawn apologized. "Do not fret, it is not that Attilsin." Cynthia reassured them, "I am mistaken, it is Bjard, but he shall come with the north wind! That I am certain! And with him he will carry Wulfenberg, the Great-Axe!"

**0(New Atleas, Atlean Empire)0**

"Why am I here?" Emperor Birch grumbled, reeling from the effects of the magical teleportation, "You know why you are here.." the dark voice told him, "You are not going to plan! You must destroy Marian Naval power and land on the Sinnoh Continent!" "But Kantea is the biggest threat!" Birch replied, "With Vreill in my- er, our hands, the Kanteans shall not be a threat, more like a pest!" the voice said. "Hm... Shall I advance my armada Sinnoh, but let Hoenn be open to naval landings by Kantea!?" Birch grumbled, "Trust me! I am Maxiarch the Great! Take out Sinnoh and the world will be yours!" the voice appeared out of the shadows as a cloaked man, "Very well, but I will send Asus to fight them, I want to conquer Kantea myself!" Birch said with a haughty voice, "Very well then!" the cloaked man said, and both proceeded to laugh maniacally...


	10. Chapter 10

Legions of Ancients

Chapter #10

Rally Up!

**0(Late night, the Royal Road, inside the Devout and Protective Kantean Empire...)0**

"You think we should get some rest?" Wally said as the fatigue from walking crept up into his composure, "Aye.. Brother.." Red panted, "We already passed the border, we should arrive to Celadon by tomorrow at past noon..." "Hm.. Very well.." Ash pondered, "Dear Husband, why not stay in that inn?" May asked, pointing to the largest building in a small hamlet. "It looks comfortable..." Drew commented, "Aye.. It sure does..." Wally's eyelids started to droop, "Very well, that inn it is..." Ash chuckled and led his group through the hamlet.

000000

"Aah..." Wally sighed in pleasure as he laid on the bed, "I haven't felt one of these in forever!" "You don't know what that is like.. Kid.." Red grunted, "What do you mean?" Drew asked, "Well, when your a wanted assassin, you can't really sleep in the common places.." Red mumbled, "It was either hay or the cold, hard ground.." "Wow..." Wally said, "You were an assassin!? That's so cool!". "Wally!" May yelled at him, "Peace, May..." Drew intervened, "Yea! What are you, my mother!?" said the youngster, "This kid has some mouth, eh?" Red said and pulled out a dagger, "It'll be a shame if he lost it...". "Red!" May yelled, "...Maybe save that for later.." she chuckled, "Aye.." Red said with a smile, an expression so rare with him, "Hey!" Wally yelled.

"Well met!" a voice came from behind Ash, who was standing in the exterior balcony, making him jerk his head back, "Peace, stranger.." the voice said, turning out to be a man with very odd apparel. "Peace.." Ash raised his hand, "Is that an astroscope?" he asked, looking at the man's telescope, "Aye, is she not a beauty?" the man said, "Imported straight from Johtis.. sign of true craftsmanship!" "Oh..." Ash chuckled, "What will thou be observing in this fine night?" he asked. The man chuckled, "Well that star over there..." he responded, pointing to a very bright star in the orient, near the planet's moon, "Oh, that is one bright star!" Ash said in surprise, for it was very bright. "Aye... You don't see one of those every day..." the man chuckled, "Oh! I forgot to tell you my name, how daft! I am Billius of Cerulean, Kantean Magi." he said and shook Ash's hand. "I am Ash, Head Praetorian of Emperor Oak, well met, Billius." Ash told him, "Ah..." Billius mumbled as he peered through the astroscope, "So, Magi?" Ash said, "You study the stars then?" "Couldn't find anything as fascinating!" Billius said as he tweaked the zoom,"Ah ha!" he exclaimed, "I got it! Look!". Ash walked over and replaced Billius in, "Wow... that star is much too bright!" Ash laughed as he covered the eye he used to peer through, "Yes.. But it is a very bright large star!" Billius said, "Legends state that those types of stars are promises, about kings or very great men arising. But science tells me that happened many years ago.." Billius mumbled, "Why?" Ash asked, very perplexed. "Well, it's just a theory... But some of these stars may be so far away that as we see them now, they may be already be very old.." Billius explained, and a long conversation ensued...

"Wow.." Ash looked at the horizon, which was starting to glow with the rising sun, the purplish hue slowly vanquishing it's dark counterpart, "We made this entire conversation on a mere star..." "What if it's not a 'mere star'?" Billius mumbled, "Aye.. Well said... We could not have talked about any other star like this... I just hope this subject will not be debated by our descendants.." Ash mumbled, "Ash?" a gentle voice called, "Princess May?" Billius said in surprise and did a quick bow, "Oh, wife..." Ash mumbled, "Wait... wife!?" Billius said in shock, "Forgive me, Prince!" Billius said and also did a quick bow towards him, dropping his book. "I need no formalities.." Ash chuckled at his new friend's clumsiness, "Were you up all night!?" May said in shock, "Aye... But do not worry.." Ash reassured her, "I feel as awake as the dawn..." "I hope so..." May mumbled, "Drew says we must go if we want to arrive by at least 3.." "Very well.." Ash said, but yawned heavily. "Sir!" a familiar voice called out, it was the now forgotten Billius, "I wish to join you!" "Do you not have a family?" Ash asked, "No sir.. I thought I told you they were killed by a barbarian raid..." Billius mumbled, "Oh... Yeah.. Must have forgotten..." Ash said, his eyelids now collapsing, and soon, his whole body collapsed. "Huh... What will I ever do with you?" May chuckled and picked him up, "He's not used to it... Unlike I..." Billius laughed and helped her...

**0(New Atleas, Heart of the Great and Powerful Atlean Empire.)0**

"Gah!" the hooded individual growled, "They already commenced the Vreillskull Ritual! How could I be caught unaware!" "Is Master mad?" a small dwarf imp asked him "Yes you doof! This has places me two steps behind!" "Those three people? Hah!" the imp laughed, "SHUT IT!" the individual roared and made lighting surge through his hands, making the imp fall back in fear, "Dorbs apoligize! He no mean to get Master mad! But just three people..." "ENOUGH WITH THE THREE PEOPLE!" the individual yelled, but ceased quickly, "Three people! Three people... Three People... THREE People!" he said in joy, "Dorbs, you doof! You finally did something smart!" "Yay! Dorbs is smart!" Dorbs said and did a little dance, "But what did Dorbs do?". "You're still thick..." the individual mumbled, "The Ritual needs four people, hence Tetranity! They only have Three! That means the ritual is not at full strength!" "Oh..." Dorbs mumbled, "And now that I have my necromancy correct and Groudon, I can strike from here! And I shall remove those Guardians and that Cynthia too, for I am Maxiarch!" the newly named individual laughed evilly, Dorbs did as well. "Now stand back!" Maxiarch said and entered a trance, "Groudon! I call you! Make the earth crack around Vreillskull!" he yelled, and a roar resonated through the room, "Now! My spell!" he stepped out of his trance and started chanting an unintelligible language, causing a ominous fog to appear. "Um..." Dorbs shook in fear, "Now my servants! Strike Vreillskull!" Maxiarch roared, "Now if that impersonation spell would only work..."

**0(Castle Vreillskull, the Humble and Philosophic Republic of Vreill..)0**

"What is going on!?" Dawn yelled as the ground around them trembled, "I don't know!" Barry yelled, "Cynthia, please tell us!" "We are being attacked!"Cynthia said, "Someone has used Groudon to attack us!" "Groudon!? But isn't that all the way in Hoenn!?" Lucas yelled as he covered Daawn from being hit by debris, "Yes... But someone with a vast magical power sent it over here!" Cynthia said. After a few tense moments, the quake stopped, "Ugh.." Lucas grumbled, all shook up, "I'm glad it is over." Dawn added, "It's not..." Cynthia mumbled, "What?" Barry asked, "Something is coming, quickly! Outside to the Court!" Cynthia yelled and ran outside, the trio following suit

00000

"I don't see anything!" Barry looked at the horizon, "I don't ei- Wait!" Dawn said, spotting something in the distance, "What is that!?" Cynthia asked, "I don't know, but I- I mean, us, will protect you!" Barry reassured, "It looks like an army..." Lucas mumbled, "But not any army..." Dawn mumbled, "They look... Dead..." "What!?" Barry asked, "They are dead!" Dawn screamed, "They seem to be coming at us!" Barry said, "We must protect Vreillskull!" Lucas said as he reached for Gladian, "No!" Cynthia stopped him, "You must wait 3 days for the sword to be removable without weakening the shield!" "That's bollucks!" Lucas growled, "I don't have a spare sword!" "Neither I have a spare bow!" Dawn grumbled, "And my lance.." Barry finished. "But Vreillskull does..." Cynthia mumbled and made the said weapons appear, but they were mere iron, not the Divine weapons. "Very well, we must defend against this army of the dead!" Barry said as he picked up his lance, "Come on Sis!" "I'll stay and pick them off!" Dawn said as she tweaked her bowstring, "I'll go with you!" Lucas told Barry as he cleaned his sword, "Aye!" Barry said and started to run towards the menace. "Your brother and promised one are very brave..." Cynthia told Dawn, who was walking to get a position, "Thanks... that's how I choose them.." Dawn responded and ran off.

**0(Celadon Castle Town... Devout and Protective Kantean Empire)0**

"Would you like some pearls!?" "How about a Skitty!?" the market merchants yelled over each other in the bustling town, Red, once again in disguise, along with everyone else, shooed them off. "These people are so rowdy!" Princess May growled, "Aye... Every day..." Red mumbled, "Hello!" a woman's voice halted them, it was directed to Billius. "Um.. Me?" Billius asked, "Yes you!" the woman said, "I'm Anna, a new merchant, and I see you have an astroscope?" she said as she twirled her red hair. "Aye... But it's not for sale..." Billius said defensively, "Oh no! I"m not trying to buy it! I'm trying to sell you a brand new one!" Anna laughed, "I must decline... This astroscope has been with me through thick and thin!" Billius mumbled, "Oh... Very well..." Anna stopped, "I see..., I guess you wouldn't want these replacement lense-" "How Much!?" Billius interrupted her...

**Don't forget to Review! I may be a bit rusty! D:**


	11. Chapter 11

Legion of Ancients

Chapter #11

The Castle Awakens

**0(Castle Vreillskull)0**

"What are these things!?" Lucas yelled as he slew the undead soldiers, "They seem like an evil creation!" Barry said, "Their eyes are popping out and their skin is dark purple!" "Well, it's not sexist..." Lucas said as he slew an undead woman, most probably a deceased Dragonite rider. "There's too many of them!" Barry grunted as the hordes kept coming, "I fear they'll win the castle!" "Nay! We fight to our last breath!" Lucas told him.

"Cynthia! The enemy is prevailing!" Dawn said in horror as the masses surrounded the two, "They need help!" "I know..." Cynthia said with remorse, but suddenly, a cold gust of wind blew across the landscape. "The Northern Wind..." Cynthia mumbled, "Does that mean-" Dawn asked, which Cynthia nodded.

00000

"Ack!" Lucas said as he was struck by a lance, "Oh no!" Barry ran to him, "Are you alright!?" "Yeah.." Lucas grunted and held his hip, "They might prevail!" Barry yelled in fear as the hordes surrounded them, "This may be our end..." Lucas mumbled, "I always thought you were a great brother in law.." he chuckled. "No!" Barry yelled and started attacking the undead as a last chance effort. "AAAHH!" a voice yelled in the distance, "What!?" the two yelled as the undead were sluaghtered in the distance. "I AM BJARD OF THE LAND OF THE GUALIANS!" the voice bellowed and the undead were hacked into bits by the mystery person. "We must help this Bjard!" Lucas said and stood up, "Aye!" Barry responded, and with a boost of morale, started to attack the undead.

**0(Johtian Ocean... Atlean Armada...)0**

"Sir! Unrecognized ships spotted!" a soldier walked up to a general, "Hm.. Let me see.." the general, named Axel, took the telescope, "Aye.. But those be the ships of the Black Mist!" General Axel said, "Good work soldier, return to watch..." "Yes, sir!" the soldier saluted and departed. "I must see the Emperor..." Axel mumbled and walked to the Conqueror's quarters, then entering, bowed down to the ground. "Well met, General Axel..." Emperor Birch greeted him, "Arise..." "Incarnation of the Sun!" Axel spoke, "The ships of the infamous pirate, the Black Mist, have been spotted!" "Hm... Very Grave..." Birch spoke, "But they wouldn't be foolish enough to attack us..." "I do not know sir..." Axel mumbled, "There were tales of the Black Mist running straight into the Vreillian Navy..." "But we are not the Vreills..." Birch told the man. "Aye... But what shall we do?" Axel asked, "Sink them down to Kyogre's lair..." Emperor Birch told him, "There are no need for pirates in my new world.." "Yes, sir!" Axel said and departed.

**0(Johtian Ocean... The Ships of the Infamous Black Mist)0**

"Argh.. They be moving, Cap'n!" a pirate said as he looked through his telescope, "Cap'n, they set sail for us!" "Let them come.." a voice came from the top of the mast, "See what trouble they get into with the Black Mist! Hahahahahaha!"

**0(Castillo Vreillskull, Humilde y Philosophica Republica de Vreill)0**

"DIE!" Lucas yelled as he slew the last undead warrior, thus liberating the Castle from danger, "At last!" Barry sighed as he sat on a nearby rock, exhausted from fighting, "Are you the men I was suppose to meet?" a voice called to them, it was Bjard, "Aye... Well met.." Lucas greeted him, "I see your the last to place the weapon on the hilt, "Yeah.. Wulfenberg.." Bjard said as he lifted the large ax, "How do you even carry that?" Barry asked, seeing the sheer size of it, "I don't know, must be-" "It's the weapon.." a voice said, it was Cynthia, with Dawn next to her, "It helps you with it's weight.." "Lucas!" Dawn said and ran to her beloved, "Brother!" she added. "We're all right, it's naught but scratches.." Barry said, "So... You must be Cynthia..." Bjonir asked, "Where do I place this?" "Come with me.." Cynthia said, "And you too... All must be present in the Ritual..."

**0(Celadon Castle Town... The Devout and Protective Kantean Empire)0**

"Ash! My boi!" Emperor Oak said in joy as he saw his Praetorian once more, "I missed you..." "Thank you, great Emperor!" Ash saluted, "But we must leave, there is an Atlean offensive heading north of us." "Aye, I have heard." Oak mumbled, "But they shall not get far... You shall stop them!" "Aye, sir, but we need to rest here for a day.." Ash said. "Very well... Do what suits you.." Oak told him, "I see you have company as well..." "Yes... They are refugees, one my brother, one my wife..." "Oh.." Oak laughed, "That means we shall celebrate you on your accomplishment! Servants, bring the meat and the mead!" he said with such jubilee.

**0(Johtian Ocean...)0**

"Avast Ye!" a pirate yelled as their ship pulled next to an Atlean one, and suddenly, both pirates and Atlean soldiers swung to the opposing ships. It was not a pretty sight, archers were picking off those who swung, sometimes, but unintentionally, their own comrades. "Hah!" an Atlean yelled as he stabbed a pirate, "Augh!" another Atlean yelled as he was struck by an axe, "Attack!" the pirates yelled as they turned on the soldiers.

"Black Mist! Look!" the pirate looking through the telescope said, "The main vessel!" "Aye! WE shall take it!" the Black Mist said, not knowing who was onboard.

0000000000

"Emperor Birch!" General Axel came in and quickly bowed, "The Black Mist's flag ship and it's sister ship are heading towards us!" "Oh, Really?" Birch said, "Well.. Better get my armor ready, as well as Morning Star.." "Sir! Are you going to fight!?" Axel said in such surprise, "Hey... I missed out back in Hoenn..." Birch chuckled, "Oh, and also, show them our surprise!" "Yes, Sir!" Axel saluted and walked out.

0000000000

"We seperated her from the rest of the fleet!" a pirate on the Black Mist's ship cheered as they neared the Emperor's ship, "Now men! Go!" the Black Mist yelled as they lined up next to the Atlean Flagship.

"Now!" Axel said and gave the signal, at that moment, some hatches on the sides of the ships opened and ballistas appeared, primed with giant flaming arrows, "Fire!" Axel ordered and the ballistas released their payload, damaging the Black Mist's ship as well as all the other pirate ships, for all the Atlean ships had the same weaponry.

"No!" the Black Mist yelled as her ships and crew went down in flames, as well as to the sea, "Grr..! BOARD THE SHIP!" the Mist yelled angrily as the pirates started to swing, only to a death trap.

"Archers!" Axel yelled, "Fire!" he ordered and they followed, taking out the first wave of swinging pirates, "Now... Board!" Axel said and his soldiers swung back, "HAHAHA!" Birch yelled as he too swung to the Black Mist's ship.

"Fight to the Death!" the Black Mist ordered as her pirates succumbed to the invaders, "Don't let them win!"

**0(Castle Vreillskull)0**

"At last! All the weapons have been gathered!" Cynthia said in great joy as Bjard placed Wulfenberg into the pedestal, which made the entire Castle shake as the the shield strengthen to maximum and the floor started to glow. "Woah!" Bjard said in shock as everything shook, but only momentarily, for everything stopped moments after, "Phe-WAH!" Dawn yelled as a huge beam shot out of the castle's main dome! "What is that!?" Barry asked in fear, only for the beam to dissipate moments later. "It is calling the guider of the Saviour..." Cynthia said, and Sabriel appeared before them. "The time has come..." the messenger said, "The savior shall come in the time of darkness.." "Wait... What!?" Cynthia asked, "The rest shall be revealed to you..." Sabriel said and returned from whence he came.

**0(New Atleas, the Great and Powerful Atlean Empire.)0**

"NOOOOO!" Maxiarch yelled in blind fury, "How could my Undead fail me!?" "What happened to anger Master?" Dorbs asked "YOU DUNCE! THAT CYNTHIA SUCCEEDED! THE CASTLE HAS BEEN GUARDED! THE Savior is coming! I FAILED!" "Perhaps Dorbs has idea.." the imp said with fear. "WHAT!?" Maxiarch said, "If you teleport the entire army of Birch into the heart of Johtis, then he conquer all and less time is taken, plus the god Warrior will come join him, and he won't go to meet Cynthia." "THAT WON- Wait... That could work..." Maxiarch yelled, "But that would waste my teleportation power, I won't be able to teleport anything for two days... Maybe for 10 hours if a meditate... But I won't be able to move to Vreillskull..." "But Master has meditated a lot, Dorbs seen him, he should have enough for an Army and two people!" the imp said, "Two people... Hm... And Birch said Asus would take Sinnoh.. Along with Ulysses... So I could travel with Asus... that one more person... Hm... I can't teleport Brendan, he has immunity to my magic... Well... I did create h-" "How about Dorbs?" Dorbs asked, "Hm... You..." Maxiarch mumbled, "Very well... I may need you... Now STAND BACK!" he roared and a magic aura surrounded his hands, "I TELEPORT YOU!" he roared and and the whole castle shook, frightening the ladies, lords, dukes, and military personnel within.


	12. Chapter 12

Legions of Ancients

Chapter 12

The Atlean Stratagem Unveiled

**0(Heart of the Kingdom of Johtis...)0**

"What!? Where are we!?" Emperor Birch said in shock, "We seem to be on land!" Axel said, "Why, that's Goldenrod!" a soldier yelled, pointing at the city, "What!?" Birch said, "How are we here!?" "You tell me!" a voice yelled, it was the Black Mist, she was handcuffed, "I was just killing your troops in the sea!" "No time for you! Battle positions!" Emperor birch commanded and mounted his Rapidash.

**0(Goldenrod Castle Town...)0**

"King! King!" a guard stormed in the castle, "Speak!" King Elm said, "The Atleans-" "WHAT!?" the King yelled, "How did they get here!?" "I-I-I don't know!" the guard yelled, "They just appeared!" "WHAT!?" the king yelled, "Assemble my Army! We drive th-" the King stopped, hearing the yells of his civilians.

**0(The Castle Town outskirts..)0**

"Men! Take the offensive!" Emperor Birch yelled as they finished off the pitiful resistance that stood before them, "We're going to the town!"

**0(The Castle Town)0**

"Father!" Prince Ethan said as his father dressed for battle, "Do not worry Ethan! Stay here, those Atlean dogs won't get to the gate!" King Elm told him, "You shall not come... You have a wife and a future... I am but an old man... You will succeed me if I-I-I, die..." he sighed. "Father, do not speak that way!" Prince Ethan mumbled, "I must, the Atleans are superior to us, and they had the element of Surprise..." "Father!" "Take Lyra and the Golden Paladins and go!" Elm yelled, "But-" "That's an order!" Elm interrupted his son, "Chon'sin!" he called out. "Sire!" the co-leader of the golden Paladins came forth, "Whatever you ask for sire! Even my life, is in your hands!" "Nay..." Elm said, "I have but one last wish..." "Sire... Do not speak in such a way!" "But I must... Chon'sin, take my son... Crown him King and leader of the Golden Paladins..." Elm told his wish, "Aye, sir..." Chon'sin mumbled. "No.. Call me Elm.. Martyr of the Johtians.." Elm mumbled, "Yes... Elm..." Chon'sin mumbled, "May the Highest Deity receive you in paradise.." he said and shook the King's hand, "Aye..." Elm said, "Ethan, live my legacy.." he told his son, "Aye... Father..." Ethan told him, "I shall..." "You and Lyra make a kingdom that I dream of... Now... enough chatter, go..." he said, and started to ride off, slowly, but surely.

**0(Castle Vreillskull...)0**

"AY!" Cynthia yelled in pain and collapsed, "What is it!?" Barry came to her aid, "A major flux in the magisphere!" she yelled, "Some used an enormous amount of magic..." "What?" Lucas asked, "There is no magician or wizard that can use that amount of power!" Cynthia cried, "Except... No... No... NO!" she screamed, "What is it!?" Bjard asked, all of them perplexed, "He's back..." Cynthia murmured, "Who?" Dawn asked, "Maxiarch..." Cynthia whispered, "Aye.." a voice called, it was Sabriel, full of shining glory, "Who's Maxiarch! Why did he hurt her!" Barry asked, "Peace... I shall tell you..." the Messenger said and touched Cynthia, giving her some energy back. "He's back Sabriel! The Fell Sorcerer is back!" Cynthia cried on him, "I know.." Sabriel told her, "Fell Sorcerer?" Dawn asked, "Yes... Maxiarch goes way back..." Sabriel responded, "He was one of the successors to the past Watchmen of Vreillskull.. along with Cynthia here.." "Wow.." Lucas mumbled, "But hold up, Cynthia said there always has been one Watchman!" Bjard butted in, "Cynthia is a mere human, she lies..." Sabriel said, "There has always been two, but Cynthia chose not to speak of her partner.." "Just like the High Philosopher, the King, and the Queen refused to speak of the fourth person of the Tetranity.. the one from Gualia" Cynthia mumbled. "Out of shame.." Sabriel mumbled, "Bjard, your people are ignored from ancient prophecies because everyone thinks they are barbaric, ruthless killers... Ever since Thysindr.." "I know..." Bjard mumbled, "But back to the point.." Sabriel changed the subject, "Maxiarch was the partner of Cynthia and they made the Watchmen." "But Maxiarch became corrupt," Cynthia interrupted, "Seeing the great power in the castle, he wanted it all for himself, he wanted to create an empire that united all under one people, one king, one state, and one god, namely,that 'god' was himself.." "Wait... that's the motto for the Atlean Empire!" Barry said in surprise. "Now Maxiarch was expelled, for he committed the worst offense to watchmanhood." Cynthia continued, "The belief that a mere man is god, that is not permissible!" Sabriel interceded, "And he also had plans to liberate Death to help him!" Cynthia added, "How horrid!" Dawn yelled, "WE must stop the Atleans!" Lucas said, "You do not need stop the Atleans, you need stop Maxiarch.. He is heading this way.." Sabriel said, "He joined an Atlean Fleet heading for Sinnoh..."

**0(North of Sinnoh, Land of the Misunderstood and Humane Gualians...)0**

"Ugh... Where in tarnation are we?" Hilbert said and rubbed his head, seeing his row boat was not moving anymore, "I don't know.." Hilda woke up as well, "Gosh, Hilda, I ain't think we're in ma's farm no more..." Hilbert said as he dismounted, "Hey, where's Tepig?" "Um..." Hilda mumbled and pointed at some bones with flies around them, "Oh no!" Hilbert yelled, "Tepig! NO! We done ate him, Hilda! We done ate Tepig!" he cried, "I know honey, but he sacrificed himself for us... That's gotta get him into Tepig heaven..." Hilda reassured him, "I guess.." Hilbert calmed. "Hakt!" a voice yelled, startling the two, "Hilbert, it's a barbarian!" Hilda screamed and hid behind him, "I don't know what you want, but you can't hurt Hilda! Plus, I'm armed!" Hilbert yelled at the man and grabbed a nearby stone, "Don't you think of comin' any closer!" he yelled, but the man kept walking. "Take this!" Hilbert said and threw the stone at the man, hitting his abs, suddenly, more men popped out of the bushes, "Uh oh..." Hilbert muttered, but much to their surprise, the man who was coming at them started laughing, and then the rest joined in. "What are-" Hilda asked, "Welcome to Gualia!" the man said, "Stranger, you got a heck of a throwing arm!" he joked. "Um... Thanks?" Hilbert smirked, "Haha! You looked tattered as a Mamoswine jacket! Come!" the Gualian called him, "Uh, ok.." he responded and both reluctantly, "But I know how to fight!" Hilbert said and grabbed a nearby branch, causing all of the Gualians to fall with laughter.

**0(Castelia, Atlean Commonwealth of Unova...)0**

"We shall strike once more!" Commander Ulysses said, "I have a new tactic against those War Mamoswines!" "Aye, sir!" a general said, "I'll ready the men and the ships!" "Oh, general Nixon?" Ulysses said, "Yes?" Nixon said, "Can I speak to you privately?" Ulysses asked, seeing the other generals and soldiers around him, "Aye, sir..." Nixon responded and went to the nearby field with him.

"What is it you need Commander?" General Nixon asked, "Do you even know why we are fighting this war?" Ulysses asked, "Well sir, it's to spread the Atlean dream.." Nixon said, quite surprised at his superior's question, "Why?" "I just don't feel the Emperor is in his head..." Ulysses whispered, "I mean... Why turn so aggressive in conquest so suddenly when he hasn't been a warmonger in 30 years?" "Aye sir... I know..." Nixon said, "Do you know what I think I should do?" Ulysses asked, "I don't know what you would want to do, but know what I should do, sir." Nixon said, pulled out a dagger from his belt, and stabbed Commander Ulysses in the abdomen. "ACK!" Ulysses said as he was struck, "Glory of Atleas, Ulysses.." General Nixon said as he departed, "You Tricky Dick..." Ulysses chuckled, "I know who you work for..." "That's why you needed to die.." Nixon said and left him for dead.

"Where is the Commander?" the other generals asked, "Let's just say he didn't have the Atlean Dream..." General Nixon chuckled, all the other generals understood him, "Long live Maxiarch!" they all chanted, their pupils glowing dark purple.

**0( Gualian Village...)0**

"Welcome, Strangers!" the village people told Hilbert and his wife, "AH, Yonir, I see you have arrived.." a well dressed person came front, "And with visitors.." "Yes, Chief Yttir.." the Gualian responded, "These are Hilda and Hilbert from Unova!" "Unova?" the Chief said, "That new colony? Oh, splendid!" he turned to the couple, "We don't get many outsiders here far up north.." the chief told them, "An occasional Merchant from Vreill or Mare, or even, but rarely, Sierra..." he chuckled. "Oh.." Hilbert mumbled, "Well Howdy..." "He even tried to put up a fight!" Yonir laughed, "Oh?" Yttir chuckled "You seem like a man with potential, come with me!" he said and grabbed Hilbert's arm, "Shucks! Where are we going!?" Hilbert said, "To the training grounds!" Yttir laughed, "Gualia needs strong men!" he said and ran, "Hilbert!" Hilda called out, only to have her arm held as well, "Come with me!" a village woman said, "I'll show you how the women live like here!" she chuckled and took her.

**0(Field outside Castelia...)0 **

"Commander Ulysses.." a voice called the dying Commander, "Wake up... Wake up..."


	13. Chapter 13

Legions of Ancients

Chapter #13

The Conqueror doth Conquer

**0(Goldenrod Castle Town- 9 p.m...)0**

"HAH!" Emperor Birch said as he slew men with Morning Star from both left and right, "Men! Take the Town! Conquer them!" he yelled as his heavy infantry mowed down Goldenrod's rapidly depleting defensive force, "Cavalry, take out the archers!" he shouted orders, and they did a complex maneuver, and when reaching the archers on the hill, mowed them down as well. "Take the city!" Birch yelled, but saw a very splendor sight, something was actually halting his troops, it was King Elm. "Johtis shall never fall!" he yelled and struck down some Atleans with his lance, "Not until I show!" Emperor Birch dashed over to him, "Birch! You enemy to the world!" Elm told him and both circled around with their Rapidashes. "I am trying to unite the world! Not destroy it!" Birch yelled, "But people like you stand in my way! No this is your last chance! Look at your troops, they are falling left and right, now I plead you, surrender, so there would be no bloodshed!" he told him, "Never!" King Elm said and charged with his lance, managing to strike and break the Emperor's shield in half, "Your folly will be your end!" Birch said and raised his weapon into the air, "HAH!" he yelled, revved up his horse, and charged and full speed. "AAACCCKKKK!" King Elm said as the Conqueror's mace struck his chest dead on, dodging his Rapidash's head entirely. "Ugh.." Elm mumbled and fell off his horse, and whilst gargling his own blood, breathed his last, at the sight, the troops of Goldenrod lost all morale and started to retreat, "The King is fallen!" "We're doomed!" "Hide your kids! Hide your wives!" the last soldiers said as they entered the city. "Enter the town!" Birch ordered, and the infantry followed the fleeing soldiers inside, striking down does who lagged behind, "Now give Elm a proper burial!" Birch ordered before he entered the town, and some infantry carried the King's body off.

"Goldenrod is fallen!" the soldiers chanted, "Glory to Atleas!" "Now men!" Birch said as he stood in front of Goldenrod's cathedral, "To the rest of Johtis! And then Kantea itself!" "Glory to the Sun god incarnate!" his soldiers cheered as they marched out of the town. "General Axel!" Birch called his general, "Yes, oh great Conqueror!" Axel rode up, "What is this building here, it looks quite impressive.." Birch said as he looked at the large cathedral, "It's called a 'Cathedral', it's apparently the home of the god of the Johtians..." Axel responded, "Some god..." Birch scoffed, "Nice house, not so good military!" he continued, while the clouds over him thundered...

**0(Castle Vreillskull...)0**

"Heed me!" Sabriel appeared before the residents of Vreillskull, "Emperor Birch has committed one of the worst offenses known!" he yelled, "His punishment is the total defeat and humiliation of all Atlean forces!" "What!?" Lucas said, "Why can't you just kill him!?" "The Highest Deity is very merciful!" Sabriel rebuked him, "Now be on alert! Maxiarch is planning some very bad!" he said and ascended once more.

**0(Kantean Coast...)0**

"Brendan! We have landed!" Ajax announced as the boats hit land, "Aye! Men!" Brendan stood up, "Take the supplies and place them on the beach! We will set up camp, rest, and start the strategem tomorrow!" "Yes, high Brendan!" the soldiers cheered.

**0(Kantean Road due north..)0**

"The Mountains..." Ash mumbled as the formidable mountain range stood before his group, "We should rest..." Billius mumbled, "We need all the energy we have to climb those mountains..." "Aye..." Drew added, "We'd best follow his plan..." "I agree.." Red mumbled, "Alright.. Let's set up camp..." Ash said, "Ok!" Wally said and unpacked his belongings.

**0(Marian Sea, Offensive Side...)0**

"The Battle of the Marian armada begins, oh Great Emperor!" Asus said as he spotted the combined power of the Marian and Vrellian Fleets in the horizon, "Aye... Go and conquer!" 'Emperor Birch' said, "I'm glad this imitation spell worked..." 'Birch' mumbled to Dorbs, who was disguised as a Wingull, "They think I am the real deal!" Maxiarch laughed.

**0(Marian Sea, Defending Side)0**

"The Atlean fleet has been spotted!" the naval commander of the Marians said, "What a pitiful fleet!" the Vreillian side added, "We shall crush them!" he laughed and they gave the signal for all the ships to go in a straight vertical line.

**0(Marian Sea, OS)0**

"They took a large vertical line position!" a sailor yelled, "Emperor, do you have an idea!?" Asus turned to Maxiarch, "Aye! Take a straight horizontal line at the center, this should seperate the two and confuse communications!" Maxiarch said, "Wonderful idea!" Asus said, "Men! Do what the Emperor said!"

**0(Kantean Coast... about an hour later...)0**

"High Brendan!" a soldier came up to him, "We are all done setting camp sir!" "Good... Now tell the men to rest." Brendan ordered, "Yes, sir!" the soldier left, leaving Brendan sitting on a large boulder by the sea. "Huh..." the god Warrior sighed, "Still feeling you shouldn't take the path of a conqueror... huh?" a voice called to Brendan, startling him, "Who are you!?" he said and drew his blade, "Peace..." the voice said, it was a woman with a very elaborate headdress, she raised up her hand. "Are you a spy? Because I can have you killed on the spot!" Brendan yelled, "You don't want to do that.." the woman chuckled, "Why not? What is your name!?" he asked, "Solana..." the woman mumbled, "Solana? Nice name... Derived from the sun, but why?" "You must know..." the woman responded, "I am named after the sun, so I guide you to what is right..." she said. "Gah!" Brendan said, "But that's what Emperor Birch told me!" "I know.." Solana chuckled, "But he's a liar..." "Shut it!" Brendan drew his sword once more, this time, positioning it over her throat, "The Emperor is like a father to me!" "I know.." Solana mumbled, "He took you in when you were five years old, living like a peasant, living of what scrap the street had in store. From there, he made you into an lord, then a royal guard, then he told you were like a son to him... I remember that day..." she sighed, "How'd-How'd..." Brendan stood speechless, "I'm the sun... remember, I watched you since your infancy..." she giggled, "That is kind of creepy.." he laughed and kicked a stone, "Yea..." she sighed. "So, where are you going to lead me?" Brendan said, "What? You trust a random young lass that appeared out of nowhere?" Solana laughed, "Well, yeah..." Brendan said, "You know more about me than I do of you... Other than that your bright and yellow.." he joked, "Ha ha..." she grumbled, "But fine... I'll tell you where to go next..." Solana said and pointed to the Kantean Mountain range, "There, there you will meet a group of royal travelers... Find them.." she said, and started to dissipate into bright particles, "Wait!" Brendan told her, but it was far too late. From that spot, he saw the sun creep down the horizon, "Oh... That's why..." Brendan laughed, but that laughter ended when another figure appeared in front of him. "Who are you?" Brendan asked in shock, "Me?" the man asked, "I'm the one who kicks your arse!" the man yelled and ran to punch him, only for the punch not even affect Brendan's face. "Ow! Ow!" the man said as he held his hand, "What do you want!?" Brendan asked, kind of ticked, "Okay, you're that guy..." the man said, "Brendan right?" he said and extended his hand, "Um... Right.." Brendan said, "Lunick.. Nice to meet ya.." the man said. "Lunick?" Brendan chuckled, "Let me guess... You're the moon?" "Yeah... How did you find that out?" Lunick mumbled, "Lun- Luna... You know..." Brendan mumbled, "Now I understand the sun, but why the moon?" he asked, "Well..." Lunick sighed, "I just saw a random human talking to my sister, so I got kind of suspicious. But never mind that, your no random human, you're the ch- Ouch!" Lunick yelled in pain as the brief appearance by Solana punched him. "How did she do that!?" Brendan said, "Bring her Back!" "I can't!" Lunick said, "Only she can!" "How?" Brendan asked, "Well, the moon has reflected sunlight, so she can appear through that, just like I can appear in the day briefly because you can see the faint me up in the sky!" Lunick explained. "Alright?" Brendan said, "I need to get some rest... So I guess I'll see you tomorrow.." "Getting some sleep, eh?" Lunick told the departing Brendan, "Poor little Brendan, the night terrors haunting him all the way from dusk to dawn... All the times you shook in fright in your little human bed..." "What is this about?" Brendan said, getting quite annoyed, "Nothing... Just... nothing..." Lunick sighed, "It just gets kind of lonely in the night, nobody stays up to see you fully, well, except Hoot-hoots and Noctowls, then there is the occasional human thief or prostitute.. But that's not the point... You go to sleep... You just can't wait for my sister to come back at dawn..." "That's not true..." Brendan patted his shoulder, "I think the moon is pretty wonderful... well, except when it is... well you are, new.." "Thanks..." Lunick mumbled, "I just wish I had a true friend..." "Stop that!" Brendan told him. "Um, sir!?" a voice asked from behind, it was Bjonir, who had the other two Legendary warriors with him, "Who are you talking to?" Ajax asked, "Oh... men!" Brendan said, quite surprised, "This is my friend, Lunick!" he said, and pointed next to him, which the warriors saw nothing, "They can't see me..." Lunick told Brendan, "Only you can..". "Ho ho ho!" Bjonir laughed, "Looks like the Victor had too much mead!" Justus laughed, "Come.. We'll take you to your tent!" Ajax told him...


	14. Chapter 14

Legions of Ancients

Chapter #14

Reunion at the Mountains

**0(Dawn on the Now Defeated Kingdom of Johtis...)0**

"Men! Lead the Prisoners into the town!" the Conqueror Birch said, leading what was the guardians of the Johtian wall into Goldenrod Castle Town

**0(2 Hours later, with the god Warrior's expeditionary force in Northern Kanto)0**

"Good Morning, Sunshine..." a voice called Brendan from behind him, "Oh! It's you!" Brendan got up to greet the sun, literally, "Huh... I usually like it when I meet people barely waking up.." Solana sighed, "Well, I'm an early bird.." Brendan chuckled, "Tea?" he asked, "No thanks... That doesn't really help with the nuclear reactions.." Solana said, "What?" Brendan asked, perplexed at her words, "Oh... Nothing.." she laughed, "So... Are you heading up to the mountains like I told you?" "Yes.. We have to go there anyways.." Brendan said as he looked at his desk. "What are your reading?" Solana asked, "Not really anything, I am looking at a map..." Brendan responded, "Just looking the best route to lead the troops..." "You know... Atleas will fall..." Solana said, "What?" Brendan asked, "How!? We have the world's strongest military!" "But yet you'll still fall, the Highest Deity told me so..." she responded, "Who?" he asked again, "The Highest Deity... the one who created m-" "Oh... that... The God of the Kanteans, Johtians, and the Vreills?" Brendan said, "You know him?" Solana asked, "Only through tales... He seems like a pretty nice guy though..." he said, "That is, because he made you..." he said under his breath, "What was that?" Solana asked him, "Nothing! I just remembered that I need to rally the troops!" "Ok... I'll watch.." Solana told him and followed suit.

**0(Castle Vreillskull)0**

"The Sun is guiding the savior..." Cynthia mumbled, "That means he is coming, right?" Dawn asked, "Not really, he has to rally the others..." Cynthia responded, "Wait, others?" Lucas asked, "Yes... now... Barry, may I speak to you?" Cynthia asked, "Aye.." he responded and followed her to the Hall.

"What do you need?" Barry asked politely, "I sense you find Bjard a threat." Cynthia told him, "How'd you-" "I just can.." Cynthia told him, "But please... Be nice to him, for me... and the world..." she said, "Aye.." Barry mumbled, "But his people slaughtered mine in the before years..." "I know Prince, but do it, at least for me..." Cynthia said and left.

**0(Morning in the Marian Sea...)0**

"Victory!" Asus yelled as the crippled enemy fleet retreated, "Yes!" Maxiarch cheered, "Now, to Sinnoh!" "But sir, the soldiers are tire-" "But an overland invasion is imperative!" Maxiarch interrupted him, "Alright, Sun Incarnate!" Asus said and gave the fleet the signal.

**0(Kantean Mountain Range)0**

"Ash! These mountains are too steep!" Wally complained as they scaled the mountain, "Shut up!" Red growled, "You have been complaining all day!" "You have a point!" Drew told him, "Shh!" Ash said as he peeked over a rock, which, surely enough, a barbarian encampment was ahead. "Aw crud!" Red said, "Bar-Bar-Bar-Barbarians!" Wally yelled, "Shh..." Drew said, "Hey! Look!" Wally yelled again, this time, catching the attention of one of the barbarians, "KALUKTU!" one of the yelled, pointing at them, "Damn it!" Red yelled, "Alright! Arm yourselves!" Ash ordered and they pulled out their weapons...

0000000

"Hah!" Bjonir said as he reached a flat part of the mountain, "High Brendan!" a scout came back, "There is a barbarian village up ahead, we should be careful!" "Good work..." Brendan congratulated him, "You heard him men! Men? Men!" Brendan yelled, for when he turned, his legions were gone, all except the three legendary warriors. "What happened!?" Ajax yelled, "Yeah! What gives!?" Justus added, "My mead buddies!" Bjonir concluded. "The fell sorcerer..." Solana mumbled, "What?" Brendan turned to her, "Look, Brendan, from now on, you must trust me!" Solana said, "Up ahead, by that village, your new allies await, you shall not be allied with Atleas no more!" "What?" Brendan said in shock, "Who are you talking to?"Ajax asked Brendan. "The reason those men stayed here is because they are vital for you..." Solana said, "Now please, trust me..." Brendan looked upon the ground and sighed, "Alright..." he mumbled, "Come on Bjonir, Ajax, and Justus! To that village!" Brendan said and ran off, leaving a very perplexed trio to follow suit.

0000000

"Hah!" May said as she stabbed a Barbarian with her rapier, "Here's one on me!" Drew yelled as he stabbed a man with his spear, "Stay Silent!" Red slit another's throat. "Look!" Wally said, pointing at a young lady tied to a log, "Hey! That's Leaf!" Ash said, recognizing the cleric, "What!?" May said, "They have a woman hostage!" Drew told her. "Don't worry! I'll get her!" Red said and jumped over a barbarian, after that, he threw knives at the other two behind the one he jumped over.

00000

"Look!" Justus pointed, "Someone's already fighting them!" "SO let's join them!" Ajax roared and charge through the village, "They don't call me the berserker for nothing!" Bjonir said and ran behind him, "Come on!" Brendan told Justus, and they followed.

00000

"Hah!" Red said and stabbed a barbarian in the stomach, "Help me!" Leaf yelled from the pole, "I got you!" Red said and climbed up, "Here!" he said and cut the rope. "HALTUYIO!" a barbarian yelled, which made other barbarians open up some dark caves, in which a Tyranitar, and Aggron, and an Ursaring were stored. "Oh my!" Drew said, "How uncivilized!" "Well, they are barbarians.." Ash said as he stabbed the last barbarian outside.

00000

"HAHAHA!" Bjonir said as he struck a barbarian with his mighty ax, "Eat this!" Justus stabbed another, "And that!" Ajax said and slew another as well, "Look out!" Brendan said, spotting the Pokemon rampant and attacking the others.

00000

"Look!" Red pointed out, Leaf in his arms, "They look like Atleans!" May said, seeing their armor, "Well, they're attacking the barbarians, and it's only three..." Ash mumbled, "Aye... Let's help them!" Wally said, only to get mean glares from everyone.

"Thank you.. Kind sir..." Leaf told Red, "Yeah... It's not really assassin like to save someone now..." Red chuckled, "The Highest Deity changes the most evil of hearts... but please... let me help you..." she said, spotting his cuts and bruises, "Alright..." Red said and Leaf lifted up her staff, healing him instantly. "Huh... Thanks.." Red said and smiled...

0000

"Hargh!" Brendan said as he fought the Aggron, "Take this!" Justus stabbed the Tyrantiar, "Need any help!" Ash came into the scene, "Aye!" Bjonir asked as he wrestled with the Ursaring, hand to hand. "Hyah!" May yelled and stabbed through the Aggron's back, killing it, "Hargh!" Drew stabbed the Ursaring in the gut, and Bjonir finished it off by snapping it's neck. But surprisingly, it was Wally who killed the Tyranitar, well, with the help of Ajax, Waly just finished the Pokemon by whacking it in the head with a metal tipped wooden bar.

"Thanks!" Brendan said and proceeded to shake Ash's hand, only for him to be stopped by his group holding out their weapons, "Oi!" he yelled. "What business do the Atleans have here?" Ash yelled, "We are not allied with the Atleans anymore.." Brendan told him, much to the surprise of his warriors, "They deserted us..." "Hm... Aye..." Bjonir stepped in, "High Brendan is right.." Justus added. "Wait! Brendan!?" May said, "The invincible god Warrior!?" "Aye, 'tis me..." Brendan responded, "And you must be the Princess of the Coastal States.." "'Tis true, great warrior.." May said, only to get a grunt from Ash. "You have quite the adoring maids.." Solana said with a hint of jealousy, making Brendan chuckle. "Is it true you're invincible!?" Wally walked up, "Because I heard tales of you being able to crush a man's skull, kill legions of men, and even fight Rayquaza barehanded!" he said which such awe, "Woah... Slow down there lad..." Brendan said, "I'm merely impervious to weapons!" "'Tis true!" Ajax came up, "Saw it with me own eyes! The finest of swords, axes, arrows, and lances snap into dust when they hit him!" "Amazing..." Drew said, "Yeah!" Wally added, "You're almost like a god!". "Well I can assure you I am not.." Brendan said with a stern voice "I am but a mere mortal, a mere man... I can die, I age..." "True..." Red said, "Well said, Atlean..." Leaf added. "But you must join me!" Brendan said, "I haven't seen such great fighters in Atleas, well, besides the men behind me." he said, "Aw... Stop it you!" Bjonir laughed, "Yeah! Join us!" Justus added, "We have camping material back to the shore..." "Very well..." Ash said, "But it is strange, I feel like something is driving us together..." "Aye... Me too.." Brendan mumbled and turned to Solana, who smiled at him.


	15. Chapter 15

Legions of Ancients

Chapter 15

Loss

**0(Kantean Mountain Range...)0**

"Alright, lads.." Bjonir said, "I can see the coast from here, "Excellent..." Brendan said, "We can just board the ship and hightail it out of here..."

**0(The Feminine and Beautiful Kingdom of Mare...)0**

"Landing Party!" Asus called, "We shall do what Birch says, and he says, conquer!" "For Atleas!" the soldiers cheered, but inside Maxiarch's tent, there was another mood setting in. "Damn it all!" Maxiarch yelled, seeing the group making their way towards the coastline, "I must kill them before they set sail! Groudon!" he roared, "Make the earth crack so I can send my undead to kill them!" In the distance, the faint roar of the Continent Pokemon was heard.

**0(Mountains...)0**

"What the hell!?" Red said as the ground started to shake, making cracks appear beneath them, "Never mind that!" Justus yelled, "We are so close to the shore!" "Come on!" Brendan said as he tried to maintain his footing, "Are you ok?" he turned to Solana, "I'm alright..." she responded, "This is nothing compared to my solar storms..." she chuckled, "Uh... right..." he mumbled, her word choice still confusing. "Oh my!" Leaf said, pointing to some figures appearing out of the fissures...

**0(Mare...)0**

"Go my minions!" Maxiarch said in joy, "Kill them all!"

**0(Outside the Newly Annexed Saffron...)0**

"Great god Emperor!" a soldier came in, "The Kanteans rejected our surrender terms, they are assembling their forces in front of the city of Saffron, even their emperor is with them..." "Then they are fools..." the Emperor laughed, "I took most of the Continent, Ecutreak, Indigo, even the Johtians... And they dare fight! A folly worth of a dead man! Half their own Empire is mine, from the Town of Pallet to the City of Cerulean... At least he stands up and fights!" he yelled, remembering the cowardice of his previous subjugates. "The troops are ready..." General Axel came in, "Great, plus, with our reinforcements, we will conquer this empire by tea-time tomorrow!" the Great Emperor laughed, "I am truly the Conqueror!"

**0(Saffron...)0**

"Emperor!" a soldier came up to the Kantean Emperor, "The Atleans are mobilizing!" "Aye... WE shall meet them half way..." Emperor Oak said, "We shall give the Atleans the might of Kantean Power! Right... Prince?" he turned to Ethan, "Aye, sir, but that is King Ethan..." Ethan mumbled, "Those dastards will pay for my father's death..." "So you will block the reinforcements?" Oak asked, "Aye... I will go around this main force, attack the reinforcements, hopefully destroying them, and then turning back and attacking the Emperor's force from behind..." Ethan said, "And we will attack him from the front, crushing him between our forces!" General Gary said as he looked at the map, "Not even 'The Emperor of Emperors' can withstand that!" "Aye..." Oak laughed, "You should leave at nightfall.. It would decrease the chance of being spotted whilst you go around." he told Ethan, "We will hold him for now!" "Nay!" Ethan said, "Birch cannot wait to attack tomorrow, he will strike now... So I will best leave this instant!" "Very well..." Oak mumbled, "Stay safe..." "You too, Emperor! Come, Chon'sin!" Ethan told his second hand man, "Oh! And what of the lady?" Oak asked, spotting the weary Lyra on her horse, "She shall come with me, the Queen gives me morale..." Ethan said and started to ride off.

**0(Kantean Mountains...)0**

"What are these wretched cretins!?" Drew said as he stabbed an undead warrior, "I don't know! They look like the embodiment of death!" Brendan said and slew about two, "Some of these aren't even armed!" May said, noting the undead with regular clothing, which were those who perished in the dangerous mountain passage. "Here's a bar-bar-bar-barbarian!" Red laughed as he stabbed the zombified brute in the throat, "Whatever these are, some one placed them here to kill us!" Ash added...

**0(Coast in the Judgmental and Hypocritical Kingdom of Sierra...)0**

"General Nixon! Your orders, sir!" a soldier walked up to the man, "We start attacking immediately!" Nixon said, "The Sierrans were expecting a northern strike through the Gualians, so we'll catch them off guard!" "Aye, sir!" the soldier saluted and left.

**0(Gualian Village...)0**

"Did you hear Bjard was chosen to guard the Castle?" Yonir told the Chief, "Yes... That lad has quite the task, ho ho ho!" Yttir laughed, "Excuse me?" Hilbert said as he came into the tent, "Oh! Hilbert!" Yttir said, "Looking sharp as a spear, lad!" "Thanks to yer' trainin'!" Hilbert laughed, "That school sure pooped me the diggidy done out!" "Glad to hear it!" Yosnir butted in. "Gaulia needs strong warriors these days!" Yttir laughed, "I know... But have you seen ma' wife? I can't find her anywhere!" Hilbert said, "Oh ho!" Yttir laughed, "I think I saw her with the other village women, young lad! They're in the fields right now!" "Thanks!" Hilbert said and dashed out. "Oooh, that lad!" Yttir laughed, but a person ran in, "Chief Yttir!" the man said, "It is from High Chief Mjarsin!" "What would the High Chief want?" Yosnir asked, quite worriedly, "The High Chief wants a reunion of military forces, a powerful invader has landed on Sinnoh. He threatens our people as well as those of the other nations... They ask us for our help..." "After how they treated us these past decades!?" Chief Yttir said, "Mjarsin has been kicked out of every international event the other kingdoms host! The Reunion, the Kingly Meetings! I bet they only want our help because we have the largest resource of iron on the continent!" he scoffed, "Aye sir... but remember those Vreills that came many years ago.." the messenger mumbled, "The men that called themselves missionaries?" Yosnir asked, "Yes.." the messenger said, "Don't you remember their message, what is now your belief..." he said and pointed to the small wooden hut which was their 'cathedral'. "You speak wisdom... What is your name lad?" Yttir asked, "Sabriel sir..." the messenger said, "Well, tell the High Chief I will send some troops..." Yttir said, "Aye, sir..." the messenger said and went off.

00000

"Alright men!" Yttir said, gathering up the able bodied men in the village, "Today we will go and fight an invader, by request of the High Chief himself, all men will go! And whatever women want to volunteer!" he said, "Wait, women!?" Hilbert said in surprise, "Yes, stranger, the women can be equal in our realms, they can be whatever men can be... but women warriors are classified as Valkyries!" Yttir said, "In honor of our first woman High Chief, Valky'r!" "Huh... I just hope Hil-" "Hey! Hilbert!" a voice called him, it was Hilda, dressed up for battle, "Hilda!?" Hilbert yelled, "Don't put your Tepigs in a twist! I comin' with you silly!" she said. "Oh ho!" Yttir laughed, "You have quite the wife there!" he commented, making all of the village men laugh along with him, "Ugh... What evur! You can come Hilda!" Hlbert said, "Jus' don't git' into any trouble!" he yelled, "I won't!" she responded...

**0(Kantean mountains...)0**

"How many more of these are going to keep coming!?" Ajax yelled, "I don't know, but I sure do love killling them!" Bjonir said, "I am getting exhausted!" May groaned as she killed another fiend with her rapier, "Here!" Leaf said and used her staff to heal her, "Thanks!" she yelled, unaware that some undead were above her. "May!" Ash yelled, "Watch out!" Brendan added, for above her, those undead were pushing a large amount of boulders down, which it soon did come down. "NO!" Ash yelled, but it was too late, the avalanche was done. "May!" Ash yelled through the dust, "I'm here!" a voice called back, relieving him, "May! Are you alright?" Wally said, "Yes!" she responded, "Just a little bruised!" "I'm glad you're alright!" Ash went and hugged her. "Oh my!" Leaf screamed and pointed underneath a large boulder, "DREW!" May screamed, seeing the green haired prince under the large stone. "Ugh..." he groaned, "Drew!" May ran over to him, as did the others, "M-May-y-y..." Drew responded weakly, "What happened!?" she asked, "You were about-t-t to get-t-t pulv-v-verized..." he said, "I ha-ddd to save you..." "You pushed her out of the way?" Justus asked, "Ay-y-ye..." Drew responded. "Why would you do that!?" May started to cry, "Please, Leaf! Heal him!" she turned to the cleric, "I'm so sorry..." Leaf responded, "My healing only goes so far..." "Drew! Please don't go on me!" May turned to her friend, "I w-wish I c-c-could..." Drew said, "But it's s-s-so c-c-c-cold..." "No Drew! You still have a life! You have a kingdom to take care of! You can't go!" May cried, "N-no M-M-M-May..." Drew said, "The sadness will last... Forever..." he mumbled, and after a few minutes of being crushed, Drew, Prince of the Vulcans, breathed his last...

"NO!" May cried, and turned to the undead who caused his death, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed and started to climb up, only to be stopped when those undead collapsed, revealing a Billius with a hatchet behind them. "I'm here!" he called, "And I came to join you for go... Oh no..." Billius said as he saw Drew's body and quickly ran down. "You can't do anything..." Red mumbled, "He's gone..." "I came too late..." Billius said, "I should have killed those undead before!" "It's not your fault." Brendan added, "He sacrificed himself."

**0(Much later...)0**

_Here lies Drew, Noble and Brave Prince of the Vulcans, may his Memory live forever. _Read his tombstone, which was his lance on a stone pedestal, and it was seen be his comrades as they floated out to the sea...


	16. Chapter 16

Legions of Ancients

Chapter #16

The Voyage

**0(Shore off Kantea, around sunset...)0**

"Is something troubling you?" Solana asked Brendan, who was quietly looking out into the sea, "Oh! Solana!" Brendan turned to her, "Didn't hear you... But alas, something those tug my heart..." he responded, "Care to tell me?" she asked, "It was just Drew's last words..." Brendan mumbled, "I had just met him, but that still strikes me, why would he say, "The Sadness will last forever?"." he asked, leaning on the ship's side. "Prince Drew has had a rough life..." Solana said, "His entire family was massacred by a rebellious military coup, which was soon put out, and the people made him Prince at a mere 9 years of age. After that, there were death threats and plots left and right, he could trust no one except a very old general who was faithful to his family, who died when Drew was 13 due to a disease and old age... He could find no reason for joy..." she mumbled, a little tear shed in her eye, "Such a lonely and afraid child..." "Just like me..." Brendan mumbled. "What... you trust no one?" Solana asked, "I trust a few people, like Ajax, Bjonir, and Justus, as well as this Ash..." Brendan responded, "But my childhood is filled with such solitude and fear, a mere child living in the streets, but then taken up by the most powerful man in the Occident.. Maybe I'm not like him.." he mumbled, "Brendan.." Solana mumbled, "Do you trust me?" "Why would you ask such a thing? Of course I do!" Brendan mumbled, "You know more about me than any one else... Well, besides your brother..." he mumbled, "Yes..." she chuckled, "I guess I do know a lot about you... Brendanicus the Rayquazenslayer!" she laughed. "Now hold on!" Brendan laughed, "I was 7, alright?" "But it's just so funny!" Solana giggled, "Look at you, a mere child wanting to be a hero, and today, you are one..." "I'm no hero..." Brendan mumbled, "I'm just an ordinary man with an extraordinary gift..." "It looks like my time is waning..." Solana said as the sun started to sink, "What a terrible night to have a curse." Brendan chuckled, "It's not a curse..." Solana said, "I still get to see new faces on the other side of the world... Which reminds me, what are you going to do when this conflict is over?" "Well..." Brendan sighed, "If Atleas falls, like you said, I will help my home land recover... Maybe start my own kingdom... How about you?" he asked, "I'll just return back to my home in the heavens, continue watching you humans..." Solana said, "Oh..." Brendan said with a hint of sadness. "Is there something wrong with that?" Solana asked, "No... It's nothing..." Brendan mumbled, "Now I'm going to rest... See you in the morning..." he said as he headed to his quarters, "Oh... Alright..." Solana said and started to dissipate.

"Who were you talking to!?" a childish voice said, startling Brendan, it was Wally, "None of your business!" Brendan growled, "Shouldn't you be in bed, lad?" he asked, "Shouldn't you be in the nut house!? You were talking to thin air!" Wally sneered, since he couldn't see Solana. "Grr..." Brendan growled, "What do you want?" "I want to know who you were talking to!" Wally laughed, "Fine! If I tell you, will you never speak of this again?" Brendan asked, "Definitely!" Wally saluted, "Fine... It was a good friend... a very good friend... probably one of the greatest friends I had..." Brendan mumbled, "Now speak no more on this matter.." he said and entered his quarters. "Wally?" a voice called the youth, "What are you still doing up?" "Oh... Ash!" Wally said with a cheesy smile, "I was just counting the Wingulls!" "There aren't even any Wingulls!" Ash grumbled, "Fine..." Wally mumbled, "I was talking to Brendan..." "Oh? What of?" Ash asked, "I can't tell you, I said I wouldn't!" the kid responded, "Very well..." Ash said, "I guess I'll tell May you're staying up past your bed time..." "NO!" Wally yelled, "Then tell me..." Ash said, "Why don't you ask him yourself?" a third voice appeared, it was Brendan, who heard Wally's yell, "Oh! Brendan!" Ash said, quite shocked. "I hope we don't start off like this..." Brendan said, "Asking about me behind my back..." "It's not an act of sabotage, Brendan... I believe you are no longer with the Atleans..." Ash said, "I am just worried about members of my group..." "Then don't be... I can manage by myself..." Brendan mumbled, "I conquered many peoples, I am not some lowly Praetorian holed up in a castle of luxury and vanity." "Is that how it is then?" Ash grunted, "Down to mere insults? I guess I just wasted my time talking to you... Trying to make friendships is not the same with conquerors..." he grumbled, "Come on Wally.." he said and grabbed the lad by the arm and led him below deck, where everyone else was asleep. "Huh..." Brendan sighed, "I am quite the fool..." he growled and went back into his quarters.

0(Midnight, outside Saffron...)0

"Today's battle has been concluded a draw.." General Axel told the Emperor, "Neither party lost nor gained any ground... Casualties are about equal..." "Rats!" Birch yelled, "I thought we had them!" "But sir, we will!" another general said, "Once we have the reinforcements!" "You either speak wisdom or mere common sense.." Birch grunted, "But nevertheless, we strike tomorrow at dawn!" "Aye, sir!" General Axel and all the others said in unison.

0(Saffron...)0

"It has been a draw, sire!" the Kantean General told Oak, "Good! How long until King Ethan meets the reinforcements?" Oak asked, "By the time he left... About, noon tomorrow... which is good, because the actual reinforcements will not reach the Emperor's forces until around 5 o'clock..." the general explained, "Excellent!" Oak said in joy, "We shall be up by at least before dawn, just in case the Atleans try somehting..."

0(Castle Vreillskull...)0

"Mourn... for a great man has died today!" Cynthia told her fellow partners, "Prince Drew has died at the hands of the villainous fiend Maxiarch!" "When we meet that dastard, I'll be the first to strike!" Barry yelled in anger, "I'll join you, friend!" Bjard said, "Excellent!" Barry told him. "Also... The Atleans strike both Sierra and Mare..." Cynthia mumbled, causing a serious and grim appearance on both Barry and Dawn's faces.

0(Inside Mare...)0

"DIE!" Asus yelled as he slaughtered groups of Marian warriors, which were all women, "Ack!" one of them went as Asus thrusted his blade into her chest, "Silly women!" he roared, "They are never meant to be fighters!" "You seem to be enjoying this..." Maxiarch chuckled as he struck down the enemy as well, "There's something you don't know about me, Emperor!" Asus laughed maniacally as he continued his bloodshed, "I am the lost Pharaoh of Mare! These incompetent women banished me, and my own wife took my place!" he roared...

0(Inside Sierra...)0

"They are taking to the mountains, General Nixon!" one of the soldiers yelled as the Sierrans fled before themm, "Aye! I see!" Nixon responded, "A victory has played into action today!"

000000000

0(The Next Morning, Northern Kanto Sea...)0

"Look at the Wingulls!" Wally said as the bird Pokemon played with him, "It is nice to see all the Deity's creatures..." Leaf said, "Aye..." Red told her, "Nothing like playful Pokemon to pass the day..." "Agreed... We two have something in common..." Leaf mumbled, "Well..." Red sighed, "You know what they say-" "Storm!" Justus yelled, pointing at the orient, where a large mass of gray clouds was looming overhead, "Rats! That's going to delay us two days!" Ajax growled, "What a pity..." Brendan said, "Would you stay with us through this storm?" he turned to Solana, "I hope so..." she responded, "If the clouds are not thick enough... I can push through..." "Who are you talking to, sir?" Bjonir asked Brendan, seeing once more that he was talking to nobody, "Oh... You know... Myself..." Brendan lied, and Wally gave him a little wink. "If my lord says so.." Bjonir said, "Now sir, we should make sure all the perishables are put up." "Aye... Do that! And don't hesitate to ask our new friends for help!" Brendan told him and turned back to Solana, who was fixing her headdress. "Why do you wear that?" Brendan asked her, "This Headdress?" Solana said, "Because a certain powerful people with really bad tendencies wore this, and they kinda liked suns, so I guess I'd put it on when I appeared to you- if that's no problem!" she stammered, "Not at all... I like it..." Brendan mumbled, "It looks nice on you..." "Thank you..." Solana mumbled, "So, can my comrades see you now?" Brendan asked, "They think I'm kind of a lunatic talking to thin air..." he said, pointing at his partners whispering and pointing at him, "Um... I can't..." Solana said, "I mean... I wish I could... but I can't... I'm supposed to guide you only... and as of now, you are going where you need to go, to Sinnoh." she explained, "That's great..." Brendan mumbled, "There is still something troubling you..." Solana mumbled, "Please, Great Warrior, tell me..." "Huh, you never called me Great Warrior before..." Brendan muttered, "but... alas, something does bother me..." he grumbled, "Solana... I am a mere blunt measure of a man, so I'm just going to say this as it is... I-I-I-" "Sir! The storm is approching!" Justus interrupted him, pointing to the storm clouds, which were now straight above them. "Alright..." Brendan growled, "Everyone to their quarters, we will ride it out.." he muttered and the rest did as told.

000000

"Huh..." Brendan sighed as he looked at the world map, only to be startled by a knock at his door, "Who is it!?" he yelled over the wind, rain, and thunder, "It is May!" May responded, "Come in!" he yelled, and the Coastal Princess entered, taking off the cloak she put on to protect her from the rain. "What is it you need?" Brendan asked as he twirled his compass (the circle maker) on the map, "I need to speak to you..." May responded, "It is about your plans for Hoenn..." "Aye... What of them?" Brendan turned around to face her, "What do you think of doing to my homeland?" she asked, "Well... I know the Atleans are going to lose, so I plan on whipping the Hoennic continent back into shape... And as for your homeland, I will gladly returned them to you if I can acquire them, I am guessing you and Ash are going to need a country to run..." "Seems alright to me... Now unto other terms, you and Ash need some whipping back into shape!" she yelled, "He told me of what happened last night, you two need to get along!" "I know... I was a fool..." Brendan said, "I apologize for how I reacted, it is that he just touched a personal issue-" "And that's the last thing I need to ask of you.." May interrupted him, "I hear you talking to the wind... And no matter how many times you say that 'you are speaking to yourself', I will not believe you. No one talks to themselves like how you talk to nothing! Tell me, who are you speaking to?" she asked as she sat on his bed. "Huh.." Brendan sighed, "Sadly... It's just a good friend..."


	17. Chapter 17

Legions of Ancients

Chapter #17

The Atlean Stratagem

**0(In Saffron's outskirts...)0**

"Take them down!" Emperor Birch yelled as the heavy infantry plowed through Oak's infantry, but having difficulty breaking through, "Cavalry, flank!" Oak yelled as his cavalry circled and struck the Emperor's infantry, "Archers!" Birch roared as his marksmen shot arrows at Oak's cavalry. "Axel! Take the left!" Birch yelled as his second in command took his cavalry around and struck Oak's infantry, making way for the Heavy Infantry to enter through a breach in the lines, "There we go! Strike them down!" Birch yelled in victory as the real fight began.

**0(Border between the Captured Johtis and Kantea...)0**

"Sire!" Chon'sin told King Ethan, "The Atlean Reinforcements are heading this way! They still do not know we are here!" "Excellent!" Ethan said and turned to his men, about 8,000 cavalry men, all Johtian, no foreigner was within their ranks. "Men!" Ethan started to talk, "Today we avenge my father's, King Elm's, death! We will drive back these invaders with every bit of strength we have! Today, we will no longer be the Johtis of before, today, we are a new nation! These ravenous hounds will know from this day that we are a new kingdom, The Kingdom of the Golden Horde!" he yelled, and his men cheered with him, "We will strike with such savage fury, the Atleans will never dare return!" "Long live The Golden Horde!" The men cheered as they set up positions. "Chon'sin!" King Ethan called his right hand man, "We will attack with our bow cavalry in the front, followed by our spear cavalry, and finishing off with the sword.." "Aye sir!" Chon'sin said and went back to the army, "And you, my beloved.." Ethan turned to Lyra, "You shall stay in your tent... I do not want to see you harmed.." "Whatever my lord decrees..." Lyra told him, "Sir!" Chon'sin came up, "The armies are ready!" "Excellent! And the Atleans are in a reasonable range! We shall strike!" King Ethan said and gave the signal.

00000

"Sir!" an Atlean soldier alerted his general, who was shocked at the sight of the 'Golden Horde' coming down the hill, "Men! Positions!" the general yelled as his men took formation.

**0(Kingdom of Mare...)0**

"Oh Great Emperor!" Asus walked up, "We are near to capturing Heliopolia!" "Excellent!" Maxiarch laughed, "You can get this one, since I see you have a grudge against it.." "Very Well!" Asus said with an evil smile, "Men!" he yelled to the troops, "Come with me! We walk against Heliopolia!" "Glory to Atleas!" the soldiers chanted as they marched off.

**0(Kingdom of Sierra...)0**

"We are near Spear Pillar..." a soldier said, pointing to the structure on Mt. Coronet, "Hm... not even the Pokemon god can stop our conquest!" General Nixon said, Arceus looked down from the pillar, just watching.

000000

"King Rowan!" a soldier walked into the castle, "The Gualians have sent the relief forces! They are here!" "I can't believe it!" Rowan said in joy and ran outside, where the Gualians stood with the High Chief Mjarsin, "We are not like you, Sierrans, we are quick to forgive!" he said. "I am so sorry on how we treated you!" King Rowan fell on his knees, "But please help us! The Atleans are vanquishing us at every battle!"

"Isn't this castle mighty fine?" Hilbert asked his wife, "When this war is done... You will have a home this purty!" "Don't flatter me, sweetheart!" Hilda chuckled, "I mean it, Hilda! You will have yur own castle! Jus' like a queen!"

**0(Castle Vreillskull...)0**

"The Atleans are succeeding..." Cynthia mumbled, but in solitude, or so she thought, "'Tis a shame.." a voice said from behind her, it was Barry. "Barry, please do not startle me so!" Cynthia said in shock, "My apologies..." Barry said, "But I could not help leaving you alone..." "You worry too much for me.." Cynthia said, "I must... Mi'lady always seems very troubled..." Barry responded, "I always want to help her.." "Oh..." Cynthia said, a hint of red showing on her cheeks, "Where are the chosen ones now?" Barry asked, and Cynthia looked through her mirror, which showed an image of the vessel in which the group was traveling in, "They're entering the Vreillian Sea..." she mumbled, "They should be here in two days..." "I find it such a pity.." Barry mumbled, "What?" Cynthia asked, "That such a beauty be locked up in a castle for the rest of her life." he chuckled. "Are you trying to court me?" Cynthia laughed, the red on her face intensifying, "I cannot lie in the Highest Deity's courts.." Barry said, "Yes." "Oh..." Cynthia mumbled, "I-I-I don't know what to say... I don't know if the Watchman of Castle Vreillskull can get married..." she said, "M-Married!?" Barry gulped at her words, "Yes! I must ask Sabriel on this matter!" Cynthia said in great enthusiasm, "I will meet with you soon, love!" she kissed him on the cheek and resided to her chamber. "M-M-Married!?" Barry stood there, "Now you'll know what I go through..." Lucas said behind him, chuckling a bit...

**0(About two hours later, Border...)0**

"Retreat!" the Atlean general cried as his men fled before King Ethan and his Golden Horde, but to have it all end in vain as they were all caught up to and slaughtered by the fast cavalry.

00000

"Glory to Atleas..." the general told King Ethan as he died with the his men on the battle field, "Victory!" King Ethan yelled after the man died, "Hoorah!" his men cheered, "Now, Great Golden Horde, to the Conqueror himself!" Ethan yelled as he rode off with his men towards Saffron.

**0(Saffron..)0**

"Back to square one, Emperor!" Axel told Birch as the Kanteans reorganized under Oak's leadership, "I guess I'll have to enter!" Birch said in fury as he rode off into the battle field, Morning Star in hand.

**0(A few hours later... Mare...)0**

"Ha!" Asus said as he decapitated a Marian warrior, "How I love killing you rebellious scum! No woman shall ever defeat me agai- ACK!" he yelled in pain as an arrow struck his chest, "Hello... Husband!" a voice called to him, it was Queen Victorine, her bow in hand. "NO!" Asus yelled in rage, "HARGH!" he roared and charged full speed with the few moments he had to live, and before Victorine could load another arrow, Asus' sword had pierced her stomach. "Aah..." Victorine moaned, in the sight of all her warrior women, and fell off her Garchomp, revealing the blood on half of Asus' blade."Argh..." Asus groaned as he too fell off his Rapidash, the arrow had struck a main artery, and now it had taken him down, as well as in front of his men. Their deaths had very adverse affects on the troops, while the Marians saw it as a terrible loss, the Atleans saw this as an unpardonable act of war and it sent their bloodlust to the max. The Atleans went into a frenzy and mindlessly slaughtered both warriors and civilians, basically, any Marian that stood in their way, all to avenge the Pompous and Bloodthirsty Commander Asus...

**0(The Marian conquest forces return to Maxiarch, 3 hours later...)0**

"We have deafeated the Marians, sir!" a soldier told Maxiarch, "They have sent their surrender terms!" "Excellent!" Maxiarch said with a smile, "But what of Nixon and his attack on Sierra?" "No news of them yet sir..." the soldier said, "This Blitzkrieg has worked very well.. Now we head for Vreill!" Maxiarch announced, "Glory to the Atleans!" the soldiers cheered, "No... Glory to me..." Maxiarch mumbled to himself as he led the troops to their next stop

**0(Twinleaf City... Republic Vreill...)0**

"The Atleans have already conquered Mare!" a senator yelled, pointing to the Marian female messenger in the Senate room, "Peace, Tigris!" Maxim told him, "The High Philosopher would not want us speaking so negatively! I will help the cavalry drive the Atleans out, plus, we still have the Sierrans and the Gualians!" "That's the point you don't see, Maxim." another senator rose up, "The Sierrans are on the noose and the Gualians are too stupid to even fight a military force like them!"-

_0(Gualian Expeditionary Force in Oreberough Castle town...)0_

"Ack!" an Atlean yelled as he was struck by a Gualian warrior's axe, "We gon' drive them out!" Hilbert said as he slew an Atlean infantryman, seeing the Atleans retreating from the Gualians and the few Sierran warriors left. "That's right!" a Gualian told Hilbert, "We are sending them out of town!

_0(Back to the Senate room)0_

"And Next! The High Philosopher is on his death bed!" the same senator said, "Yeah!" another senator stood up, "And why are you putting so much emphasis on yourself!" "I am trying to help Vreill!" Maxim defended himself. "Liar!" another senator stood up, "We have dealt with the likes of you before! He's trying to make himself dictator over us!" he accused Maxim, "No!" Maxim yelled, "Yes! He is trying to gain control in our darkest hour!" another senator stood up, and soon enough, all the senators stood up and started to yell and gnash their teeth at him. "Men of Vreill! I am only tying to help!" Maxim pleaded, but the two other prominent Senators, Claudicus and Brutein, ran to him, knives in their hands, and stabbed him a horrible 43 times. "Et tu... Claudicus?" Maxim muttered in Vreill's native tongue his last words, condemning his childhood friend to lifelong guilt and self pity...

00000

"What shall we do!?" the Senators continued squabbling, then Claudicus stood, "We should surrender to the Atleans! It is our best hope of survival!" he said, which put the entire crowd into silence

**0(Vreillskull...)0**

"What's wrong, Lucas?" Dawn asked her husband, "I don't know, wife..." Lucas mumbled, "But it feels like something is gone..." he muttered.


	18. Chapter 18

Legions of the Ancients

Chapter #18

Prelude to Evil...

**0(Vreillskull... Next morning...)0**

"WHAT!?" Lucas said in disbelief at Cynthia's words, "I am so sorry, Lucas.." she mumbled, "FATHER!" Lucas groveled on the ground, his friend, his brother, and his wife around him, "We have lost two more important people..." Barry mumbled, "Aye.. The Queen and Lucas' father..." Bjard said as he took off his helmet in reverance. Lucas said nothing as he cried on the ground, "Beware!" a voice came from the heavens, it was Sabriel, "Maxiarch will be arriving! With him, the return of Death!" he warned, "Vreill hath surrendered to the Atleans by unanimous vote last night, giving him clear access to the Castle!" "Oh no!" Cynthia said in shock and turned to her magic mirror, the others were still at sea...

**0(Outskirts of Saffron...)0**

_The Emperor resumed the battle, and now, unaware of the counterattack, was still fighting Oak at Saffron Valley. _

"Men! We almost have them!" the Emperor said as he encouraged his troops by battling with them.

00000

"Sire!" a general walked up to Emperor Oak, "King Ethan hath arrived!" he reported.

00000

"We have them on the run!" the Emperor said as the Kanteans fled, "Emperor!" Axel yelled over the war cries, "Lo-ACK!" Axel yelled as an arrow went through his neck. "WHAT!?" the Emperor said and turned back, an action that he hasn't done until now, and saw the Golden Horde slaughter his men from behind. "MEN! REGROUP!" the Emperor yelled at his men, but it was far too late, they were now surrounded, "NO!" he roared as his men fell to lances, axes, bows, and by the sword.

**0(Senate Room of Vreill...)0**

"No!" Maxiarch yelled as he looked into his crystal ball, watching the defeat of the Emperor, "He must not die!" he yelled, and focusing his magic, he teleported the Emperor to the Senate room where they were discussing Vreill's surrender, shocking everyone in there. "The Emperor!" the soldiers yelled and bowed, "But wait... then who'-" "I AM MAXIARCH!" the Fell Sorcerer said and removed the impersonation spell, revealing his true form, as well as Dorbs, "I AM THE FELL SORCERER, I AM DESPAIR!" he roared and caused the sky to darken, "NOW TAKE ME TO THE CASTLE, MORTALS!" "Y-Yes!" the troops and the senators said in fear.

**0(Saffron...)0**

"Where is our Emperor!" the Atleans yelled as they were being destroyed from all sides, and seeing no emperor, the last general left held up a old white flag...

**0(Castle Vreillskull...)0**

"Lo and Behold!" Sabriel appeared, "The Fell Sorcerer is heading this way!" "To stations!" Lucas yelled and the Guardians ran to the Weapon Pedestals.

**0(Road to Vreillskull...)0**

"At last..." Maxiarch said as he caught sight of the castle, "Now Mortals, stand back!" he yelled and chanted an ancient dialect, which caused a red bubble to appear over a 7 mile perimeter around the castle...

**0(Vreillskull...)0**

"AUGH!" Cynthia held her head in pain, "What is it!?" Bjard asked her, "That drasted fiend put a Teleportation blocker around the Castle!" she responded, "What do you mean!?" Barry asked her, "I cannot teleport the Saviour here!" Cynthia said, "I must teleport him outside the field! And I must teleport them now!" she said and held her hands up to the sky...

0000000

"Welcome to Vreillskull, Mortals!" Maxiarch said as they started to reach the end of the road.

0000000

"Is that-" "MAXIARCH!" Cynthia yelled at the sight of the Fell Sorcerer, "I see you placed the Shield around the castle... Very clever!" Maxiarch laughed, "You shall not pass!" Bjard said, "And you managed to keep all the Guardians here! Great! But I could have gotten better..." he chuckled. "We will stop you!" Dawn said, "Silly Mortal, nothing can stop me now!" Maxiarch roared.

0000000

"Huh?" Ash said as he woke up, "Where in damnation are we!?" Ajax said as he looked around, "I don't know..." Brendan mumbled, "HELP!" a strong voice sounded in all their heads, "What was that!?" Red said, holding his head in pain. "Someone needs us!" Wally said and ran towards, but unknowingly, Vreillskull.

00000000

"What's this?" Maxiarch said, "Oh you clever girl!" he laughed, "You brought the stupid savior here with teleportation magic, why do you always copy me? Nevertheless! This should stop them!" he said and started chanting again.

00000000

"Oh no!" Leaf yelled as more of the undead started to creep out of the ground, "I guess we have to fight our way through!" Ash said as he pulled out his sword, "Aye on that, sir!" Bjonir said and pulled out his axes.

00000000

"Now... You're stuck inside this shield..." Maxiarch laughed, "But with what can I attack the Guardians keeping it alive?" he said and turned to a still dazed Birch, "YOU!" he said and grabbed him in an aura of Dark Magic, "FIGHT FOR ME, CONQUEROR!" Maxiarch yelled and Birch came under his control. "We must fight!" Barry said and pulled out his lance, "I won't think twice!" Lucas said and pulled out his sword, the other two pulling out their weapons soon after. "ARM YOURSELF!" Maxiarch said and revamped the Emperor's already powerful Morning Star with dark magic, "NOW GO AND CONQUER!" he yelled and gave him an undead horse, which the Emperor mounted and charged into the field, going through with ease. "Wha-!?" Bjard said at the sight, "The field can only hold back Supreme Offenders and any third party means of releasing Death!" Cynthia explained, "Oh great!" Lucas said, "Now we clash!" Bjard said and charged towards the Emperor, both Barry and Lucas behind him.

000000

"Take this!" Wally yelled and smashed the skull of one of the undead, "And this too!" Billius said as he struck another with his hatchet, "We can't be much farther from that distress call!" Justus said, "I know, but these buggers keep a' comin!" Ajax yelled as he fought on...

000000

"HAH!" Barry yelled as he struck the Emperor with his lance, only for it to miss, "HARGH!" the Emperor said and swung Morning Star, striking Lucas' shield, sending him back a few feet. "Hyah!" Dawn yelled and fired an arrow at the Emperor, only for it to be blocked by his shield, "Look how your guardians fight!" Maxiarch laughed at Cynthia, who was watching the battle unfold before her. "HAK!" Bjard said and struck the Emperor in the shin, "ERAGH!" the Emperor roared and sought for revenge, and turned on Dawn. "NO!" Lucas yelled as the Emperor dashed at blinding speed and struck the Guardian in the shoulder, "AAAAHHH!" Dawn screamed in agony and collapsed, she was down, but not out though. "ZZEEAAHHH!" Lucas yellled and spun around with his blade, stricking the Emperor in the chest, but only cutting his armor, "EAT THIS!" Barry added an armor piercing blow to the Emperors hip, "ARGH!" the Emperor yelled in pain, "YOU WILL PAY!" he roared and went into a rampage.

"HARGH!" the Emperor swung his mace in fury and struck Barry in the back, "HAH!" Lucas joined to help his in-law but was sent back by another blow, "HYA!" Bjard came in as well but his axe was blocked by the shield, but the shield cracked in half. "UNGH!" Dawn strained to shoot an arrow, which hit the Emperor's shoulder, "ARRK!" the Emperor said and swung his mace again, uppercutting Lucas with it, "AAGGHH!" Lucas yelled in pain, "HAG!" the Emperor continued and once again struck Barry, but he was hit as well in the process.

"I take that back!" Maxiarch said, "You're Guardians fight good! I would've guessed they'd last about 7 minutes, but it lasted much longer... Unless we turn up the heat... MWAHAHAHA!" he laughed and chanted once more...


	19. Chapter 19

Legions of Ancients

Chapter 19

The Fell Man...

**0(VREILLSKULL...)0**

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" the Dauntless Emperor Birch, the man who had the whole world in his grasp, laughed in the face of the Guardians. "STAND UP AND FIGHT!" he yelled and charged at Dawn, who was struggling to get up due to the latest blows taken upon her, now this might be her last, "No!" she braced for the worse, "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Lucas said, and with his last strengths, placed his shield just in time to block the critical hit from hitting Dawn. "AAAUUGHH!" Lucas yelled and collapsed into the ground, vanquished, conquered by the Conqueror, "NO!" Dawn yelled and stood by her husband, "YOU'LL PAY!" she yelled and readied her bow, "AS IF!" the Emperor said and charged once more, and after blocking the arrow shot by the Guardian, struck her down. "L-Lucas... I tried..." Dawn mumbled and collapsed, another defeated by the hand of the Emperor, "HEY!" a voice yelled, it was Bjard, who struck the emperor with his great axe, "ARRGHH!" the Emperor yelled and fell off his steed, which was then killed by Barry and dissipated into dust. "YOU WILL PAY!" Birch yelled and charged on foot, "YOU WILL FALL TO THE HAND OF ATLEAS!" he roared and struck Bjard, "ARGH! HA!" Bjard said, enduring the hit, and struck again, "I AM INEXORABLE!" the Emperor yelled, blocked the Gualian's attack, and struck him for a final time. "I... Have.. Failed..." Bjard said as he went down, leaving only Barry for himself, "AT LEAST YOU HAVE PUT UP A FIGHT!" the Emperor told him, "Yes, AND I WILL VANQUISH YOU!" Barry said, raised up Lancenmeister into the air, and charged at an astounding speed, striking the Emperor in the stomach. "ARR!" the Emperor roared and struck Barry, but not taking him out, "TAKE THIS!" Barry retaliated with another successful blow, "AUGH!" the Emperor yelled and did a final strike, but missing. "THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS!" Barry yelled and charged once more, this time striking the Emperor in the chest, "No... I... Have been... Conquered..." the Emperor said as he went down...

"Barry!" Cynthia ran up to him, "I'm alright..." he told her, "HAHA! Jolly good show!" a voice interrupted them, it was Maxiarch, "But I see the three other guardians are all down, it's a shame they're not dead... But Nevertheless! The shield has weakened enough so I can do this!" he yelled and blasted a wave of horrible dark energy into the shield, breaking it instantly. "NO!" Cynthia screamed in horror as the Fell Sorcerer made his way into the Castle...

000000

"Look!" Red pointed, "It's a castle!" Leaf added, "Why.. That's Castle Vreillskull!" Ash and Brendan said in unison, and at that moment, a blast of white energy fell from the sky...


	20. Chapter 20

Legions of the Ancients

Chapter #20

The Harbinger of Death

"AT LAST! I ENTER VREILLSKULL!" Maxiarch yelled in victory as he set foot inside the shield, "Not if I stop you!" Barry said and charged at him, "NOT NOW, MORTAL!" Maxiarch said and surrounded the guardian in a dark aura. "ARGH!" Barry yelled in pain from within, "Stop!" Cynthia said, "What are you doing to him!?" "Oh you know that marvelous spell called- SHADOWS OF TARTARUS!" Maxiarch yelled, a name that struck fear into the heart of Cynthia. "NO PLEASE!" she pleaded, "LET HIM GO!" "For what!? He's just a young lad! Unless..." Maxiarch put on a sly smile, "You fell for him, didn't you? So you wouldn't like it if I did this!" "AAUGGHH!" Barry roared in pain as the Sorcerer's magic intensified, "PLEASE NO! You'll Kill him!" Cynthia pleaded, "That's the point, sweetheart!" Maxiarch said and started to laugh cruelly at the Guardian's agony...

00000

"Huh?" Ash said as he uncovered his eyes, "Where did all the bad guys go?" Bjonir asked, "Woah!" Wally said, looking at the glowing individual in front of them. "Who are you?" Red asked, pulling out Gog, "Peace..." the individual said, "I am Sabriel, Messenger of the Highest Deity..." "Wait... You-" "Yes... I will now show you what is happening and what will happen..." the messenger said, extended his arm, and placed the thoughts in their minds...

"How horrid!" May yelled after it was over, "That simply mustn't happen!" Ajax added, "It surely mustn't!" Sabriel said, "That's why Brendan and Ash are here..." "I'm the Saviour of the South?" Brendan asked, "Aye... You will save the world from devestation... from the man who wants to unite all peoples within his nation, for he wants to denounce the supposed evils of truth and love, and he wants to extend his power to Heaven above!" Sabriel told him. "This man is..." "Maxiarch.." Brendan mumbled, "Yes... And the sun had to guide you to get here..." Sabriel added and pointed towards Solana, "That's the girl you were talking to?" Wally asked, "Yes.." Solana responded, "I had to bring him here... For the sake of the planet..." "Well... I thank you..." Brendan said, "Yes.. But now I will fight with you!" Solana said and placed on her armor, then made her weapon appear in her hand. "Now go Brendan... Save the world!" Sabriel said and ascended back into the heavens. "What are we watiting for? Come on!" Justus said and led the way, "To Vreillskull!" Ash yelled as they followed suit.

000000

"Please... Stop..." Cynthia cried, "What do you think will make me?" Maxiarch asked, "YOU KNOW I CAN'T!" she responded, "Look... Just show me the location of the Cell and I will gladly stop hurting your precious lad." he told her, "FINE! IT's here! NOW JUST LEAVE HIM BE!" Cynthia snapped and pointed to the large circle in the Court. "Well... I could've found that myself..." Maxiarch mumbled, "Nevertheless, I am NOT a man of my word!" he said and blasted Barry with a magic blast, sending him crashing down to the ground. "BARRY!" Cynthia screamed and went to attend her beloved, "NOW, NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS! BRING THE SACRIFICE!" Maxiarch yelled, and the Atlean soldiers, now brainwashed, brought a very important couple forward. "A King Norman, Queen Caroline... So nice I could finally meet you!" Maxiarch laughed, "YOU FIEND!" King Norman yelled, "Thanks for the compliment..." Maxiarch smiled, "Now are you ready to bring my Horseman to me?" "NEVER!" Caroline yelled, "I didn't say you have an option!" Maxiarch yelled and slit their throats on his makeshift altar. "NO!" a voice screamed from behind the Fell Sorcerer, it was none other than May, "WHAT!?" Maxiarch said in shock when he saw Brendan and co., "I thought I killed you!" "Think again!" Brendan said, "Your hypothetical assumption has been proven incorrect!" Billius added, "We're here to stop you, Maxiarch!" Ash said, "You foul fiend that just killed my in-laws!" "I thought you would thank me." Maxiarch chuckled, "But it is too late, Savior! My sacrifices are in place-" "You still need one more sacrifice, you stupid fiend!" Cynthia stood up, "YOU JUST HAD TO POINT OUT THE UNKNOWN!?" Maxiarch yelled in rage, "Ha!" Solana said, "You failed!" "Give it up!" Leaf added. "Hm..." Maxiarch grumbled, "Perhaps Dorbs can help?" a small voice came from beneath the Sorcerer, "What!?" Cynthia said in shock, "AH HA!" Maxiarch said, "DORBS, CAN YOU HELP MASTER OUT!?" "Of course, Dorbs always want to Mas-ACK!" the imp could not finish since his throat was slit, "AT LAST!" Maxiarch said and spilled the last sacrifice blood, "NOW COME TO ME!" he yelled and started chanting. "Oh NO!" Brendan yelled as dark clouds started to fill the skies...

**SM: I have this story I do not want to continue, so if there is any author that wants to tweak it and publish it... Just PM me, I'll try to give it to you... Overall, I hope you have enjoyed this tale thus far and PLEASE REVIEW! **


	21. Chapter 21

Legions of the Ancients

Chapter 21

Death is Risen

**0(VREILLSKULL...)0**

"IT IS TOO LATE MORTALS!" Maxiarch yelled as the clouds above them intensified, spreading lighting and powerful gales, "I HAVE RELEASED HIM!" he roared as a horrid dark beam shot up into the sky.

**0(Oreberough Castle Town, Kingdom of Sierra...)0**

"What in tarnation!?" Hilbert said as he saw the beam in the sky, making the clouds dark, "What's goin' on!?" Hilda added, "I know!" a Gualina warrior said, stopping his line of Atlean prisoners to watch as the same dark clouds spread above them. "No..." King Rowan and High Chief Mjarkson said in unison, knowing to well what that meant.

**0(Saffron, Kantean Empire...)0**

"What's happening!?" Gary said as he halted more prisoners, seeing the sky darken, "I ain't know!" the Black Mist said, "Could be a Thunderstorm for all I know!" "Shh..!" Gary told her, "Emperor!" "I know too well what that is, grandson..." Emperor Oak said as the clouds spread...

**0(New Atleas, The Atlean Empire...)0**

"ATLAS IS ANGRY!" the citizens screamed and started going into a frenzy, "What are we going to do?" the man that Birch appointed to watch over while he went out conquering asked, "I don't know! Without the Emperor, we have no true control!" a general told him, "The whole Empire is going into chaos! From the Coastals to here, people are fighting our control!"

**0(VREILLSKULL...)0**

"MWAHAHAHA!" Maxiarch roared as the huge stone circle underneath him opened, revealing slowly but surely, a fiery abyss with smoke and ash rising from within. "We must stop him!" Brendan said and charged, "HA!" he said and struck the Fell Sorcerer, who took little damage, "FOOL!" Maxiarch yelled and pushed him back with magic, "The Process is now irrever-" "WHO HAS WAKEN ME FROM MY SLUMBER!?" a bellowing voice roared from the pit, and out if it, flew a figure, it was the most horrible figure they had all seen. "I REPEAT-" "I have, Master!" Maxiarch told the figure, which was an armored cloaked horseman with a long scythe and riding a sickly pale horse, with a portal of some sort following behind him. "WHERE IS THE OTHER ME?" The Horseman yelled, and surely enough, a dark matter came zooming in, "AH..." the Horseman said and accepted the dark matter into his body, which made him glow in power. "MORTALS, I AM DEATH, I AM THE END, I AM DESPAIR!" the Horseman yelled, "HAHAHAHA!" "Not if we stop you!" Brendan yelled, "Um.. How do we stop him?" he asked Cynthia, "You cannot send back the Dark Horseman with conventional weaponry..." Cynthia told him, "You must get the most powerful weapon on this planet... the Deity Blade..." she mumbled, "Alright! Where is it!?" Wally asked impatiently, "It's in the castle..." she said. "That's great!" Ajax said, "The only teeny wee problem we have is that a madman and Death itself is in between us and our goal!" "Yeah! And what of those lads!?" Bjonir said, pointing to the unconscious Guardians on the ground, "Do not fret Gualian... I shall give them new stregnth!" Leaf said and lifted up her staff, a ray of light shining on each of them. "WHAT!?" Maxiarch yelled at the sight, "DAMN YOU WOMAN!" he yelled as the Guardians stood up. "He made it in!?" Lucas said, spotting the Fell Sorcerer, "Who's that!?" Dawn said, pointing at Death, "I AM DEATH, THE END, THE DESPAIR, MORTAL!" the Horseman responded, "I guess he doesn't want to go back in..." Bjard mutterd. "Who are you?" Barry turned to the newly arrived group of warriors, "I am, the Saviour of the South.." Brendan responded, "WHAT!?" the Horseman yelled at the name, "OH... Never mind... I thought you were another man..." he mumbled, "Nevertheless, I will kill you!" he yelled and started to charge up his attack. "Watch out!" Ash yelled, but Brendan kept his ground, shield locked in place, "MWAHAHA!" he yelled and struck the god Warrior, breaking through his shield and striking his chest, "AUGH!" Brendan yelled in pain, "What!?" "Are you alright!?" Solana ran to him, as did Ash, "Aye- ungh- But I thought I was impenetrable..." Brendan groaned, "Not by divine weapons.." Cynthia told him, "And the Scythe of Death is a divine weapon... as is the Deity Sword..." she mumbled, "Well... I guess we can stall him Brendan!" Lucas told him, "Aye.. These weapons are divine!" Barry added, "What do you think, Cynthia?" "I agree..." Cynthia told him, "But you must be careful of Death's wrath... Since you are mere mortals, he can kill you in anyway he thinks of, unlike Brendan here, who has invulnerability to physical and magical attacks, he can still die by old age, but it gives him a huge advantage..." she explained. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOU MEANDERING FOOLS!" Death said and rode up into the sky, "THERE ARE MORE MORTALS TO DESTROY THAN THE LIKES OF YOU!" he said and galloped off into the horizon. "He's getting away!" Dawn said and started firing arrows, most missing, but one getting the horseman's thigh, which he seemed to bluff off. "It's too late!" Maxiarch said in a lower tone, "You see what you are going to do!?" Cynthia said, "Millions of People are going to die! Including you!" she yelled, noting how the Fell Sorcerer was holding his chest in pain, "SILENCE!" the Sorcerer yelled and fired a magic blast, which was dissipated by a counter attack by the Watchwoman. "You are losing more strength than you can recover!" Cynthia told him, "The Ritual was too much for any mortal!" "I AM NO MORTAL! I AM A GOD!" Maxiarch roared, and then another heart attack struck him. "ARGH!" the Fell Sorcerer yelled in pain, "What you worked all your life for is killing you!" Ash said, "Reverse the spell and send Death back to his cell!" "NEVER! I WORKED SO HARD FOR- ARGH!" Maxiarch continued groaning, "I'd rather die than... Reverse it!" he continued, the expression on his face started to deteriorate. "Give it up, Maxiarch!" Brendan said and started to walk up to him, "Or face the consequences!" he said an unsheathed his sword, "You don't really know who I am... Do you, Brendan?" Maxiarch muttered, "Son of the Emperor... Or are you? The Lonely god..." he chuckled, "So alone, a mere child, with a powerful ability, where did you live again? The streets and slums of New Atleas?" "Don't listen to him!" Ash and Solana said. "How do you know!?" Brendan yelled, "Tell me Brendan, do you remember how you got your invulnerability?" Maxiarch asked him, "No..." Brendan responded, "Then I guess you should thank me..." the Fell Sorcerer chuckled, "It wasn't easy making you my test... I had to take care of your parents first!" "You dastard!" Brendan said and held his blade to his throat, "Brendan! We still need him!" Ash said. "Your friend speaks wisdom..." Maxiarch mumbled, "As does your guider.." he said and pointed to Solana, "Unlike Birch... Do you ever wonder why you even managed to meet the Emperor? You... a lowly scum of a child?" he chuckled, keeping his gaze on the knocked out Conqueor. "Shut UP!" Brendan said and punched the Sorcerer in the jaw, "That's it! LET YOUR INNER EVIL FREE!" Maxiarch yelled, "YOU AND THE EMPEROR WERE NOTHING BUT PIECES ON MY CHESS BOARD, Mere puppets!" he continued taunting, "Even though I never expect you to turn good... So, alas, I have no spell to combat your invulnerability..." he chuckled. "So that's all my father was!? An aipom with the cymbals!?" Brendan yelled, "I COULD KILL YOU FOR YOUR FOLLY!" he said and raised his sword, "... but... I am not like you!" he said and put it down. "That's so nice of you..." Maxiarch chuckled as he was on his last breaths, "But remember when I said I made no spell to combat you?" "Yes?" Brendan asked, "I am a man... I LIE!" the Fell Sorcerer roared and charged a dark sphere of energy, "HAH!" he blasted it, and soon after, collapsed...

"Brendan!" Ash said, and with the group, ran to him, "I am alright!" Brendan said, "Someone saved me..." "Damn... you... Conqueror..." the Fell Sorcerer told the Emperor, "I can't let you harm my son... Fiend.." Birch said and held his chest, where the blast intended for Brendan struck him. "Father!" Brendan ran to his adoptive parent, "Brendan..." the Emperor mumbled, "I'm cold..." "No! Stay up! Leaf! Heal him!" "I c-can't!" she cried, "NOW YOU CAN'T!?" Brendan yelled at her, "SHUT UP AND HEAL HIM!" "I can't!" she continued. "I can..." Cynthia mumbled, "Then Do IT! Please..." Brendan mumbled as he held his father's hand, "Don't waste you time..." the Emperor chuckled, starting to have shortness of breath. "I will heal him.. But there is a side effect..." Cynthia told Brendan, "I cannot heal him fully... I can save his life... but he will never be the same..." "Please.. Just do it.." Brendan pleaded, "Aye.." Cynthia said and held up her hands, and started speaking in an angelic tongue. A shining light broke through the dark clouds and surrounded the Emperor, "Please... Work..." Brendan prayed, "I believe you can heal him..." he mumbled, and after many tense moments, the shining light faded. "Br-rendan?" the Emperor mumbled, "Father... I am glad on your return..." Brendan chuckled and hugged him, "I-I-I am thank-ful.." the Emperor said with an obvious stammer, "His side effect seems to show.." Red grumbled, "What did I just do?" Birch said, "You hugged me..." Brendan said quite worriedly, "Are you sure you're alright?" "Yes... I am the Emperor..." he chuckled, "I'm glad to hear it." Brendan laughed, "Hear what?" the Emperor asked, "That you're alright! Didn't you just answer my question?" "What question?" the Emperor asked, "Oh My..." May mumbled, "His memory will be weak..." Cynthia said, "Well... At least he is alive..." Brendan smiled, "Now.. We have to save the world! Cynthia, where is that Sword?" "Follow me!" she said and rand towards the castle...

**0(With The Horseman... Vreill...)0**

"The Deity is angry!" citizens screamed as Death galloped through Twinleaf, killing any mortal in his way, "HAHAHAHA!" Death laughed cruelly as he called some wild Garchomps to kill some citizens, "I AM DEATH, MORTALS!" he continued galloping through all of Vreill, and set his sights on Mare...


	22. Chapter 22

Legions of the Ancients

_Chapter 22_

Finale- The Victor Hath Victory

**0(Kingdom of Mare...)0**

"Help us Arceus!" the Marians screamed as Death ran through their skies, spreading plagues, killing crops, sending wild Pokemon to maul, freeze, incinerate and kill them, as well as killing them by the scythe. "The Reaper of Souls has come for you, mortals!" the Horseman laughed as the citizens of Mare died left to right, all falling unto his hand, "Now to the North!" he said and galloped off.

**0(Vreillskull...)0**

"Welcome to the Inner Sanctuary." Cynthia said as they entered the large room, "Wow.." Billius said, looking at the paintings on the roof, "It is where the most holy and the most powerful of all the dvine weapons on this planet is held.." Cynthia said, and pointed to the pedestal up ahead, which had a large broadsword sticking out of it. "Is that the Deity Sword?" Bjonir asked, "Yes... Now Brendan! You must pull it out and gain the strength to defeat the Horseman!" Cynthia told Brendan, "Yes!" Brendan said and walked over to the altar like structure, places his hands on the swords hilt. "I Can't pull it out!" Brendan said as he strained to release it from the pedestal...

**0(Sierra...)0**

"What in- Hilda!" Hilbert called his wife who hid behind him, "What on the Deity's earth is that!?" she yelled as Death made his way through the mountain Country, leaving a trail of despair behind him. "Save yourselves!" a Gualian said as he collapsed, the sores throughout his body indicated disease was his cause of death. "AAUGH!" a Sierran man said as he was mauled by an Aggron, "Let's git outta here!" Hilbert said as he grabbed Hilda's hand and ran off.

"COME HERE, HIGH CHIEF!" the Horseman told Mjarsin, who looked at him in the eye, "I have escaped your grasp many times, fiend! And I will do so again!" the Gualian Leader said, "YOUR FOLLY IS YOUR DEATH!" Death yelled and started to charge, "Oh no you don't!" Hilbert said and blocked the Horseman's scythe from striking Mjarsin, but sending him flying in the process. "FOOL!" Death said and rode off further north, seeing his work was done. "High Chief!" a dazed Hilbert and Hilda ran to Mjarsin, "You- You... Tried..." the disease ridden elder groaned, "But everyone's time must c-c-come..." he said and breathed his last.

**0(Vreillskull... about an hour later)0**

"How do I pull it out!?" Brendan said as he continued to fail, "You must have a peace in your heart.." a voice called out to him, it was the Divine Messenger, "What? How Am I going to have a peace in my heart in this calamity!" Brendan growled, "Look around you..." Sabriel said and vanished once more. "What!? Wait!" Brendna yelled, "I think I know what he meant..." Barry said, "What?" Brendna asked, "What gives you more peace in your heart than anything else?" "Well... That my loved ones, friends and allies safe and secure.." "And are your loved ones, friends and allies not safe and secure... My child?" Birch said, "And inside here?" Justus added, "Are you meaning to tell me-" "Yes..." Sabriel appeared again, "These are the people that bring peace to you... And they will help you gain the strength to retrieve the sword." "Hm..." Brendan mumbled, then turned to his friends, allies, and loved ones, "Will you help me vanquish the Horseman?" "Aye!" "Yes!" "Certainly!" "Yeah!" "Indubitably!" "Alright!" "Very Well.." "Anything for the Victor!" "For the world!" "Of course, my child... Wait, what was the question again?" "For the defeat of The Horseman!" they all said. "And you?" Brendan turned to Solana, "I cannot help you.. I am just the Sun..." she mumbled, "No..." he told her, "You are my friend, my ally, and lastly... my loved one..." he mumbled, "What?" Solana said in shock, "NO!" a voice yelled from behind them, "I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS!" the voice once again yelled, it was Maxiarch, who on his last strengths, spread his hands to the heavens, making the sky dark so horribly that Solana started to dissipate. "Brendan!" Solana yelled as she started disappearing, "No!" Brendan yelled, and out of nowhere, Lunick appeared, "You monster!" he yelled and stabbed the Fell Sorcerer, ridding the world of the fiend once and for all. "You must get the sword!" Cynthia told Brendan, "Yes! I can only be here a few moments longer!" Lunick said, "That fiend put a spell that the entire sky will darken!" "Alright!" Brendan said and ran to the altar, "Join me!" he yelled, and all of them cocentrated. "Come on!" Brendan mumbled, but his friends and allies were in some sort of trance and singing some sort of hymn, making a perfect choir. "YES!" Brendan said as he found new strength, his friends entering his body as white spheres, "I AM BRENDAN, SON OF BIRCH, AND I AM THE SAVIOR!" he yelled and pulled out the powerful blade, surrounding him with a extremely bright aura. 

**0(Kantea... The end of the Horseman's terror on the West side of the Planet...)0**

"I managed to get all nearly all the nations on this planet! I need the other side!" Death said as he turned unto the direction he needed to go, until he got a message. "NO!" the horseman yelled, "THE SAVIOR HAS BEEN AWAKEN!" he roared and galloped towards the North.

"Grandson..." the dying Emperor Oak called Gary, "Inherit my lands... What is left of them..." "Aye sir..." Gary told him with tears in his eyes.

**0(Vreillskull..)0**

"Come Brendan! Let's save the world!" Lunick said and mounted his Lunar horse, "Yes!" Brendan, clad in white armor and riding a dalmatian colored horse said, "We will vanquish him!" his friend's voices inside his head told him, "Who again?" his father asked.

**0(Above Vreill...)0**

"Where is he!?" Death yelled as he looked around for the Savior, "I MUST KILL HIM!" "Kill who!?" a voice yelled, it was Brendan, with Lunick at his side, "ME!?" he yelled and charged at the Horseman, whom dodged his attack. "A worthy opponent at last!" Death yelled, "But look... The moon is starting to fade!" he pointed at the sky, "NO!" Lunick said as he started to dissipate, "I'm Sorry!" he said before he faded, "That will not stop me!" Brendan said, "BEHOLD, DEATH!" he yelled, and too pointed at the sky. "Sun, Halt over the Valley of Sierra, and Moon, you as well, so both will be as one until I defeat my enemy..." Brendan yelled, and the Sun stood still, as well as the moon, over the valley, causing an eclipse which broke the spell of the Fell Sorcerer. _But is this story no told in the Book of Shajer, Magi of the East? _

At that moment, both Solana and Lunick appeared before the Horseman, "We are back!" Lunick said, "You will wish you have never messed with me!" Brendan yelled and readied the Deity blade, "I AM DEATH! I WISH NOTHING!" Death roared and raised up his scythe. "I will vanquish you!" Brendan yelled, and the three charged at Death, striking with such ferocity that the Horseman nearly fell of his horse. "ARGH!" Death yelled and retaliated with a blow towards Lunick, striking the Moon in the hip, "HYAH!" Solana defended her brother by striking with her macuahuitl. "ARGH!" Death yelled as the weapon struck his stomach, soon retaliating by striking the Sun in the face with the blunt end of his scythe. "I AM DEATH! I AM THE END!" the Horseman yelled and raised his scytheinto the air, and charging with blinding fury, struck the Victor in the chest. "UGH!" Brendan groaned, "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" he yelled and counter attacked with the Deity Sword, striking Death in the chest as well, but with more massive damage.

00000

"Let's finish this!" Lunick yelled, seeing Death was on the verge of defeat, "Couldn't agree with you more!" Solana told him, Brendan just nodded with intent, "WHAT A TERRIBLE NIGHT TO HAVE A CURSE!" Lunick said and raised up his sword, "THE MORNING SUN WILL VANQUISH THE TERRIBLE ENEMY!" Solana added, too raising her macuahuitl, "I AM A VICTOR SET OUT TO CONQUER!" Brendan finished off and raised the Deity sword high in the sky. "NO! MERCY!" Death yelled as his foes came towards him at blinding speed, and with three strikes in one, the Horseman was defeated.

**0(Castle Vreillskull...)0**

"May he never come to harm our world again..." Cynthia said as the still transformed Brendan knocked Death into the abyss from whence he came, "Aye.." Bjard added, but the spiritual manifestation of Death flew off, leaving his physical counterpart trapped until further needed.

"You saved the world!" Ash told Brendan, "Aye... But I couldn't have done it without you all.." Brendan said, looked at them, and turned to the heavens, "And you... too." he smiled. "You have pleased Him.." Sabriel appeared, "You will now be the wielder of the Deity Sword... And whenever there are times of trouble... You can come here to claim it once more..." "Yes... But let us hope I will not have need of it..." Brendan said, "Well... It looks like my time to go!" Lunick said, noting the end of the eclipse, and the return of the sun. "Wait!" Brendan told him, "I want you to meet my friend, Billius... He stays up all night to watch the sky." "Oh? Does he?" Lunick said, "Yes... And I must say, the moon is a very fascinating subject to study!" Billius said, "Wow.. I didn't know people still cared for me like that!" Lunick blushed, "I thought I was still taken for granted!" "Not at all! Friend!" Billius patted Lunick's back, "Thanks.. Friend! See you tonight!" Lunick said as he dissipated, "Same here!" Billius responded. "Brendan the Victor Defeated Death!" Bjonir laughed, "I think this calls for a feast! Someone bring the meat and mead!" "It's always about feasts with you, Bjonir!" Ajax grumbled, "Aye on that!" Justus added, "We should head back to our home countries to help rebuild.." "Wait..." Brendan mumbled, "You're leaving?" he said in sadness. "Aye.. Captain." Ajax responded, "But it has been a pleasure serving you!" "I couldn't agree more!" "Permission to return home, Victor!" Bjonir finished, all of them saluting, "Permission granted..." Brendan saluted and then entered a group hug with them. "Oh stop!" Ajax said, "You're going to make me cry!" "Good bye!" "Farewell!" Justus concluded as they started to walk off, "See you soon!" Brendan said and waved them off. "We should be returning too..." Ash said, "Deity know's what kind of trouble the Atleans and Death stirred up in Hoenn." "I shall be joining you brother!" Red told him, "I want to start a new life as well... Maybe as a priest.." he smiled and turned to Leaf, who in turn smiled as well. "Can I come too?" Wally raised his hand up, wanting to be noticed, "Of Course! Who else would take care of you!?" May told him, "Alright!" Wally said in joy. "I shall be returning to Vreill and fix my home up!" Lucas said, "I shall come too! Maybe even help Mare as well!" Dawn added, "How about you brother?" "Oh me?" Barry said, "I have a duty to preform here... as Guardian and h-h-husband.." he stammered, "And you, Bjard?" Lucas asked the Gualian, "I do not know for sure, but I plan to be a sellsword..." Bjard said, "I want to see the world and also help others..." "I will return to Kantea!" Billius said, "The climate in that land is most favorable for observing the cosmos!" "Good!" Ash told him, "But what about you, Brendan?" he turned to the Victor. "Me?" Brendan said, "I will return to Hoenn with my father and change Atleas, as well as fix up what my father's conquest have hurt..." he mumbled...

**0(A few last farewells, tears, and hours later...)0**

"So..." Brendan told Solana, who was looking at the setting sun in the horizon, "Are you going to return back to the cosmos?" he asked, "I have to..." Solana sighed, "No you don't!" Brendan said with a stern voice, "Please... Come with me..." "Brendan... Why me?" she asked, "Why not some human maid or lady?" "Because you're the only one that truly understands me... Brendanicus the Rayquazenslayer.." he said to lighten the mood, "You're right about that..." Solana giggled at the name, "But you know I cannot just separate my connection to the sun!" "You already are." Brendan said. "What?" Solana asked, "You used to refer to the sun and yourself as the same person... Now you're saying it as two different things.." Brendan explained, "No! The sun is m- UGH!" she groaned, "'Tis true, Brendan! I am becoming human!" "You always were.." Brendan said, "Ever since that body touched this earth... you always have been..." "Brendan... I-I.." "I know..." Brendan said, "My child?" a voice called, it was Emperor Birch, "Yes.. Father?" Brendan responded, "I want you to have this..." he mumbled and placed a ring in his hand. "But Father, that's the-" "Yes... Now show it to her.." "Show what to me?" Solana asked, wondering why they were whispering, "Solana..." Brendan turned to her, "As the Newly Crowned Emperor of all the Possessions of the Atleans..." he said, "I ask you to be my Empress, to rule and live by my side." he pulled out the large ring with a glowing orange stone and the emblem of the Atleans inside. "Brendan, is this..." Solana asked, "If I was still the sun... I would have denied, but now since I am linked but separate... Yes... I accept to be the Empress of Atleas and all her holdings..." "Very well, but as my first act as the new Emperor.." Brendan said and turned to Birch, "Thank you, father..." he told him, "I'm sorry, son, but for what?" Birch said, for he could not remember, which the new Emperor chuckled, "You'll know in time.." he mumbled. "I hope he'll be alright..." Solana mumbled, "Aye.. He will... He's my father, the Conqueror.." Brendan smiled, "But as my second act as the New Emperor, the Empire shall no longer be called Atleas, for it brings bad memories, so as of now... it will be called the Helian Empire..." "But Helian is derived from the sun..." Solana said, "Aye... Because the empire will shine bright and bring warmth and light to all who dwell in her.." Brendan explained. "Good name.." the old Emperor said, "I would've chosen it myself..." "Thank You father, but now... As my third, but not the least, act as New Emperor..." Brendan said and turned to Solana, and gave her a kiss on the lips, "I love you, Empress of the Helians." he mumbled, "I love you too, Emperor of the Helian Empire and all her holdings..." Solana told him and they embraced once more...


	23. Chapter 23

Legions of the Ancients

Chapter #23

_Epilouge_

After the Imprisonment of Death, the world had to repair from the damage dealt by the Horseman as well as the Atlean counquests. This took about a year to achieve...

_Ash, May and Wally returned to the original lands of the Coastal States, and with the help of Brendan, managed to set the borders of the new nation after defeating the Radical Atlean resistance left. Ash set the Capital in Mossdeep but made the second and administrative capital in Lilycove. As of now, the King and Queen of the Unified Coastal states have had no child, but Wally makes up for that..._ _Princess May sponsored many building programs... including the memorial statues to her parents, the Former Monarchs Norman and Caroline. The original belief of Aquaism was not affected by the reintroduction of Monotianity, though... _

_With Oak deceased, Gary sought to reunite the Kantean Empire, but he could only do so much as to gather a couple of cities and make a kingdom, which was but a mere shadow of the former glory of the Kantean Empire. Rumors spread throughout the continent that he is courting a certain pirate he rescued in battle._

_With his father deceased and nothing but barbarians and collapsing Atlean subjugated states in Kanto, King Ethan held nothing back and conquered not only the original kingdom of his father before him, but spread as far as the East Kantean Sea. This massive Kingdom is currently the largest in the world, but is mostly small towns and the nomadic groups that migrate around it, except the capital, which was renamed by King Ethan from it's original title as Goldenrod to Elmstantinople, in honor of his father. Oh, but King Ethan is no longer titled as king, for he changed his title to Khan so he won't challenge his father's previous authority. So as of now, Khan Ethan and Khaness Lyra have a successor, Prince Silver of the Kingdom of the Golden Horde, who is now a mere month old._

_Centurion Lucas returned to Vreill with his wife, Lady Dawn, and sought the corrupt Senate that had killed his father. After catching his father's killers with his cousin, Marcus, they forged Vreill back into shape, but alas, Marcus Antonius betrayed Lucas and fled to Mare, which after pairing up with it's last ruler, Cleos, fought against him. Lucas then assaulted the Marians, and after the suicide of both Marcus and Cleos, he had full control of Southern Sinnoh. Lucas then turned to the collapsed Sierran Kingdom, which after negotiations with the Sierrans and the Gualians, split the kingdom by the 38th parallel, the Gualians taking the north and the Vreills the south. After this, Lucas named himself Princeps Civitatis, but soon changed his title to Emperor, with his empire, which he renamed to the Romantine Empire, moving the capital from Twinleaf to Roma, and now his empire is one of the two superpowers of Sinnoh. Emperor Lucas, or know by his native tongue, Lukustus Caesar, and Empress Dawn have had no children as of yet, but one is on its way!_

_Bjard travels around the Western hemisphere of the Pokemon World as a renown sellsword and has saved countless hamlets from their evil greedy lords, making him famous with the peasant population. Some have named him Swellow Hood, liberator of the Poor._

_After passing the Watchman's Ritual at the Castle, the Former Prince Barry became the first ever mortal to be both a Guardian and a Watchman of Vreillskull. He waits with his wife, Cynthia, in the Castle, protecting the divine weapons until Lucas, Dawn, and Bjard should ever return. They have had no children at all._

_Billius has become the lead Magi in the Court of King Gary, and always has the time to talk to his friend, Lunick, when he is 'working', which is basically looking at an astroscope and taking notes... But the Magi claims it is very difficult, what a wimp..._

_Commander Ulysses successfully liberated the small city state of Castelia in Unova and made it into a new center of naval trade, thanks to the monsoons that appear around there. Ulysses married a local Unovan woman, and at an age of 54, has twins. He leads the city as the title "Doge." Such leader, very title, wow..._

_Ajax, Justus, and Bjonir eventually returned to the new Helian Empire, ready to serve Emperor Brendan as his top commanders and best friends._

_Hilbert and Hilda never returned to Unova, but are now in the Council of Chiefs for their bravery and the Attempt to save the former High Chief, coincidently, Chief Yttir managed to become High Chief after the latter's death and gave high positions to the Unovan natives. They currently reside in Thungsen in Gualia, and have one child, a girl named Rosa. Well, now that we're in the subject of Gualia, I'll say it is no longer named Gualia, Yttir changed the land's name to the Chiefdom of the Ostrovands, so there is no more Gualia... Oops..._

_Red managed to repent of his past sins and enter as a Lord in King Ash's court, though he never lived up to be a priest (for he thought he was going to get into more bloodshed.), his new wife, Leaf, still loved him and served as a cleric in the Cathedral at Mossdeep. They have a one week old healthy and blessed little girl named Green._

_Finally, Brendan returned to Hoenn after he defeated the Horseman known as Death and with the help of Ash, helped whip the Continent back into shape by ridding the Radical Atlean Subjugated States from the land, building new roads, opening new harbors for sea trade, and building the borders around his lands. He lives in the Royal and Administrative Capital of Heliobor on the West Coast of Hoenn with his wife, Empress Solana, and his father, the Conqueror Birch, who is more like a ceremonial figure head and is treated with respect in most parts of the Empire. Emperor Brendan of the Helian Empire and All Her Holdings is his official name on government documents, and his introduction of Monotianity really blended into the country, since the citizens were already used to one chief god (Atlas, Rayquaza, Groudon), and cathedrals spread across the Empire. But alas, the Emperor will have to deal with one more hurdle, a child is coming soon, and the Empress demands a new room and servants..._

_**So that's the end... Hope you enjoyed! This is SuperMastour, out! Don't forget to Review, I do not own Pokemon!**_


End file.
